Sonic Infinity - Rekrios
by Rekrios
Summary: Welcome to the Sonic Infinity story, set in an Alternative Universe where the world of Mobius has changed for the better...or the worse. Join the adventures of Sonic, Shadow and many more as they fight off all sorts of great evils to attain peace among Mobius. They must save it before it is plunged into darkness and consumed by the Chaos itself. They must learn to let the Chaos go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Rekrios, so i'm completely new to this whole thing, I mean. I've got around 2 years of amateur writing skill on my belt. So it would mean the world to me if you just gave this series a shot. Please it's all i'm asking. There are of course much better stories out their but I want to try this out and see how it goes. Anyway SONIC infinity has been a project that I have been working on for 3 years and yes that is no exaggeration.**

* * *

 ** _PART ONE:_  
Chapter 1**

 **Sonic, Tails, Cream, & Amy**

* * *

 **Date: 9 / 13 / 3287**

On the bright and colorful world of **Mobius**. Layed the **Central Country**. With a Large part of the southern area of the country was made of nothing but a large and vast city. Near the southern east part of the country is the famous floating island that is near the city/country but is somewhat far away from it: **Angel Island**. Around the north and west were large mountain tops, and on the east side was a vast and luscious green field that went on for miles and a single tree spreaded out. Near the dead center was a single tree with someone sleeping on it. It was the hero of Mobius: **Sonic The Hedgehog**. The azure blue hedgehog laid sleeping their in peaceful silence with the wind blowing on his fur and swaying the soft luscious grass and to where some of the grass lifted off of the ground and flew through the air as the rest waved beautifully. Sonic had his arms behind his head and had his legs cross and his back up against the tree. The sky was sky blue and peaceful with the bright golden sun raining its heat upon the land. A couple soft fluffy clouds rolled by. Sonic's black curved nose twitched then he yawned loudly and grumbled a bit as his conjoined eye opened up to see his bright harlequin green eyes shine open. Sonic stretched out and moved his hands threw his body.

He had peach colored arms, his legs seemed to be a little longer than usual. He had a sort of cross country type of running shoes with a white stripe in the middle with gold buckle, and white cuffs above his ankles. He looked at his arms, the gloves looked the same but they seemed much longer reaching past his wrists, on the wrists of each glove was a black band, and on the right arm he had a black and dark blue device with a big screen and three buttons on the right of the screen. Sonic managed to look at his chest and looked like the overal same, the peachy oval but his chest seemed like fur. Sonic moved his hands across his quills it seemed smooth and clean overall but also seemed to have three at the very bottom. He moved towards his ears which seemed to be much longer and pointed at the tip. Sonic then stood up and shook his head and clapped his cheeks a couple times with the entirety of both of his hands and closing his eye very tightly.

"Ah. It was some stupid dream…..just like the _Matrix_ …...makes sense….." Sonic stretched his body out, hearing a couple bones crack. "Maaaaan. How long was I out to hear that many crack. Bah whatever." Sonic started walking away from the tree looking in the amazement and beauty of nature itself, Sonic half smiled and looked to the side while putting his arms to his hips. His right arm then felt a quick and violent vibration which in turn made the hedgehog jump in surprisement. Sonic breathed in and out several times then looked at his right arm to see what was making it vibrate. It was the device. Sonic raised his arm and had the screen facing him. The screen on the device read. 'TAILS Calling'. Sonic scoffed and pressed his index finger on the screen which then replaced the old words and replaced it with 'Connecting' then after a while 'Audio Only' popped up. Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes.

"*ksh* Hey Sonic!" A soft but static voice came up.

"Hey bro!"

" Hey I need you to come over to my place…..I need help with…..something!"

"Alright i'll be over there." Sonic then yawned loudly.

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

"No. I woke up after having the weirdest dream EVAR!"

"Oh really? Well you can tell me all about it but hurry up kay! I also want you to meet someone new."

"Oh really? Who?"

"A friend who says their my assistant now which i've been declining."

"Assistant? Alrighty then, i'll be there soon."

"Then you gotta go fast."

"I will go fast."

"Alrighty then Sonic. See you soon!"

"Bye little bro!" On the device it then said 'CALL ENDED'. Sonic let his arm go to his side. He started walking forward then he started jogging then he started sprinting. He ran and ran feeling the nice cool air moving through his quills. Sonic started laughing as he ran to what seemed to be tall buildings in the distant. The buildings then turned into a large city. _Mobotropolis_. Sonic then got to the city with him slowing down to a slow jog. Cars and beings strolled by him as Sonic passed by several buildings. He then walked up to a white oak door with a shiny metal handle on a small gray building with a sign in the front that read _'PROWER WORKSHOP'_. Sonic snickered and then knocked on the door. Sonic turned around and threw his arms behind his back and started whistling. After a couple seconds passed by the white door opened. Sonic turned around and grinned.

"Ayy wassup brah?!" Sonic gleefully said throwing his arms up for a hug. Sonic saw his buddy **Miles 'Tails' Prower** standing in the doorway. Tails seems to be a tad bit shorter than his buddy Sonic. His fur is bright orange with white fur also appearing on his muzzle with a small black bud for his nose, the fur was also was on his chest and the tip of his two tails which is what gave him his nickname. His azure blue eyes popped out of his large unconjoined eyes. Above his forehead hair were white goggles with arctic blue lens. Tails was also wearing the same gloves as Sonic, and also had the same type of communicator as Sonic but it was black and bumblebee yellow but it was on his left glove. Tails' shoes were azure blue with white toes, cuffs, with gray soles. But the most prominent feature was Tails' right robotic arm that stretched all the way up to his shoulder. The metal arm was white with a nice bright orange color sprayed across the metal arm to match his body color. When Tails saw Sonic an excited grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails right metal arm went under Sonic's arm and his left arm went above Sonic's left arm, the two patted each other while hugging, the two quickly released each other. "53 seconds...not bad."

"53? Wow. I need to stop being a couch potato."

"Hehe. We all need to! But those shows are really fun to watch."

"They really are. Dunno why Shad is a fan of them….." Tails turned around and walked back into the building waving his hand back in forth gesturing Sonic to come into the building.

"Alright in ya come." Sonic grinned, came in the building and closed the white door behind him.

"So. Who did you want me to meet?"

"Oh. Uh…" Tails scratched his head. Then a hatch on the floor in the far back of the building swung open and someone came out carrying a large red box. Then a voiced yelled out from that side of the room.

"Miles. Where do you want me to put this box?" The person's voice was a soft innocent female and Sonic then struck a smug smile.

"Oh! Um, right on that table. Then after you do that come over here." Tails pointed to the table adjacent to the one he and Sonic were standing at.

"OK thank you." The girl placed the box on the table and walked over to Tails. "What do you need Miles?" Tails gestured the girl to Sonic.

"Cream I would like you to meet…" Tails looked at Sonic with his dumb smug face. "What? What is it?"

"Got a girl as yo assistant?" Sonic lightly smacked the back of hand on Tails' chest. "Look you growin up mah man." Tails' white cheeks flushed red.

"Sh-Shut up. It's not like that. Cream I would like you to meet my best friend." A princeton orange, cream, white rabbit came into the light.

"Hello sir. My name is **Cream The Rabbit**!" Cream extended her hand to Sonic and he happily shook it. Sonic took a look at Cream. She was a little shorter than Tails but not by very much, she is a creamy white rabbit with lopsided ears that went down to her hips. Just like Tails she had white fur around her muzzle with a black bud for her nose. She has princeton orange markings around her eyes with her brown eyes also mixing in with her color palette. She also had dark orange hair coming out of her forehead and seemed to just be very smooth it went to the right side of her body and stopped at her shoulders. And just like Sonic she had two slightly fluffy hair pieces poking out from the back of her head that were the same color as her body that went down to her shoulders. She had a sleeveless vermillion dress with a white collar and a azure blue cravant. She had white gloves that were exactly the same as Sonic and Tails. She also had orange and yellow shoes with white socks that go up to the bottom of her knee cap, the shoes also have gray soles on the bottom. (She also has vermillion shorts but you can't see them). She too had a communicator on her left hand, this one is black and vermillion with the same buttons and such.

"Sup Cream, i'm Sonic The Hedgehog." She gasped.

"You're the Sonic? The unnaturally super fast blue hedgehog?!" Sonic snickered and nodded.

"That's right!"

"Oh i'm so foolish to not recognize you!" She clasped Sonic's hand and shook it violently while grinning happily.

"The hare on your head is very smart." Cream giggled.

"Miles why didn't you tell me you were friends with Sonic The Hedgehog?"

"Um, I don't know. It never struck me to tell you."

"Oh, it's fine Miles."

"Scuse me Cream but why you calling him Miles? I know that's his first name but we usually call him Tails." Sonic said in a confused manner.

"My Mom always told me to be respectful and call everyone but their first name. Oh, has that been bothering you Miles?" Cream said turning around to look at Tails with a worried look. Tails started fidgeting.

"Um...k-kind of…" Cream clasped Tails's left hand.

"Oh, i'm so sorry, you should have told me." Tails flushed red.

"It's-it's fine Cream. It's fine! It's fine, it's fine, it's fine...uh, ahem as your superior you have work to do!" Tails yelled pointing to the hatch in the floor whiling closing his eyes heavily.

"Oh, shoot. I'll be back on my duty boss!" Cream said while saluting, she then jogged over to the latch and climbed into it, closing it behind her. Tails opened his eyes while looking at the floor with his face also very pink.

"Looks like a little someone is in love~!" Tails glared at Sonic.

"It's not like that! She's just very upfront about things and….."

"How old is she?"

"Um…..she's my age but two months older….." Sonic snickered loudly.

"BE QUIET!"

"Oh, i'm being quiet. But not you." Tails looked away and grumbled.

"How's the arm treating you?" Sonic said pointing to Tails' robot arm. Tails looked at his arm and was turning it back and forth.

"It's been a little hard, being somewhat heavy it hurts sometimes. Occasionally it bleeds but it happens so infrequently. But otherwise it's been very useful." Sonic swung his arm up and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good, good. Gotta check up once in awhile of course." Tails nodded.

"No, yeah I understand." Sonic started walking towards the door.

"Well I gotta go now. Gotta go find something to do."

"No, yeah I understand." Sonic snapped his fingers and pointed at Tails. "Ayyy, he learning a stupid trend." Tails too snapped his fingers and pointed at Sonic.

"Ayyy, I learning."

"Alright see ya bro."

"See ya Sonic." Sonic hand snagged on the handle and pulled it towards it to swing it open and have rays of light suddenly blind him. Causing Sonic to make a soft grunt as he walked out and left go of the handle letting the door slide close. Sonic moved his legs forward and let his shoes crunch on the concrete. His head moved to the right then his left and a feminine voice boomed to his right.

"Sonic!" Sonic ears shot straight up and he looked to his left to see a unique friend waving her hand at him while also jogging towards him. It was **Amy Rose** , she was a taffy pink hedgehog just like Sonic with peach skin around her muzzle and her ears with the same nose as Tails and Cream. She had long hair that was the same as her fur, taffy pink, that went mostly went down and below her hips which came from the back and was aiming towards the bottom but there were also two hair pieces that came from below her ears and to her stomach. She wore gloves exactly like the other except she had gold ring bracelets over the black bands on each hand. She too had a communicator yet this one was black and taffy pink with the same layout. Similar to Tails she had three hair spikes coming out of her forehead. She seemed about three inches shorter than Sonic, with her eyes too being harlequin green. She wore a red summer dress with puffy shoulders with the dress having white outlines that had a white ribbon in the front of it and above her…..bosom-but anyway she wore red, purple, and white sneakers with gray soles but it also had white cuffs with a purple band in the middle of the cuffs with the cuffs going above her ankles. She also had noticeable black shorts below her dress that went halfway to her kneecaps. She slowed down and stopped when she was in arm's reach of him. Sonic snickered.

"What's up Ames?" Sonic happily said while happily closing his eye.

"It's been going well. I guess..." Amy said shrugging her arms.

"Don't sound like yo usual self. What happen. Got a pillow in yo hair?" Sonic said pointing his index finger at her with the bottom facing the sky and with his hand close to him.

"No. It's just no one's been able to hang out since their working and it's my day off FROM work. And I really don't want to waste today since work is very…..uptight."

"Ahhhhh. Makes sense…well good thing that work hasn't called in. And it's my day off, i'm usually on a day off." Sonic smiled, went to Amy's left and walked passed Amy while patting her on the shoulder. "On we go!"

"Really Sonic?"

"Yeah. And I owe you a day since Scrambles interrupted us last time. So on we go to wherever you wanna go."

"Well…" Amy reaches over and snags Sonic hand and runs more and more into the city with Sonic struggling to keep his balance. "On we go!" She said pointing forward.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Slow down-ah man, you just made me use my safe word!" Sonic said as he hopped and ran alongside Amy as they ran into the big city, dodging and weaving through mobians. Amy slowed down for Sonic to keep his balance. "You're much too excited for dis Ames."

"Well we're going on a date so of course i'm excited."

"Alright alright. Fair enough, it's only natural. Sooooo I guess we should talk 'bout somethin…"

"Alrighty, how are you doing?"

"Amazing start, ummmmm, i'm doing well…..had a weird dreams about...ugh I don't even like remember…"

"Really? You usually remember your dreams. Remember that one where you were a knight then a genie."

"A member IN a genie book. Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging, though that one about the girl and resurrection kinda pissed me-."

"Ames, it ain't happening again, it hasn't happened any way. How 'bout your career?"

"...Well later on the week, me and the band are doing a concert in the Southern Country."

"...You have permission to go to the Southern Country?"

"Yeah, the mayor or whoever is in charge personally asked us for her new tournament."

"Damn, wish I could go to these freaking events."

"Sorry Sonic. Wish I could take you but the band and ONLY the band were asked to be at the tournament."

"Well, you are being personally asked by the leader of the South for an important event is a privilege and an honor in itself! Surprised they would even actually ALLOW you in the South…"

"Yeah, it's really incredible! They even plan on giving us a Chaos Emerald if we appease the crowd AND the mayor."

"What!? Their just straight up giving you an Emerald?"

"They also plan on giving one to the winner of the tournament."

"Oh damn Daniel. I gotta get in the tournament. We NEED those Emeralds!"

"They host it every year."

"That's why i'm trying to establish myself here so I can get recognized!"

"Yeaaaaah I know youuuuu."

"You better. Oooh." Sonic placed his right hand on his stomach. "Let's go eat, haven't eaten since last dinner."

"How long was it a go?"

"Three hours before I went to sleep."

"Alright then let's go. What do you want?"

"Whatever's closest."

"Well you have _WcDonalds_ , _Spacebucks_ , or _Dubway_."

"Everything about Dubway just infuriates me." Amy nodded. "The people in front of you take to long, i'm over-exaggerating here but Dubway is like the land of inconveniences for me."

"I was their one time remember."

"Ugh I am not talking 'bout this, Spacebucks is just for waking up and nothing else, not what I need and WcDonalds is incredibly unhealthy but really good."

"Wanna murder you digestion?"

"Sure. I'm always up for risks." The two ended up in the Central Plaza and the two jogged over to the WcDonalds building. "Alright Ames, not waiting three decades, so three fours and you get what you want." Amy nodded and hopped into the WcDonalds with Sonic sitting down at a two person table and he placed his hand under his chin and his elbow on the table. Amy came out after a while with two big bags of food. She placed them on the table and sat down looking at Sonic. "Is that it? That's all you're having."

"I ate before coming here." Sonic opened his bag and pulled out his favorite food, the Chili Dogs.

"Mmmmh. Still amazes me how they make it."

"At this point it doesn't matter." Amy took a chomp into her burger and licked her lips as ketchup was on her lips, she took a napkin and wiped her mouth. She looked up at Sonic who already was on his third and last one. "Sonic! Can you be a little respectful?" Sonic took a large bite into his last one and looked at Amy. Sonic tried talking but had his mouth full. Amy pointed to her throat. Sonic nodded and swallowed his food.

"Wha? I'm not being loud. People aren't watching."

"That's not the point. Just be respectful." Sonic waved his hand back and forth.

"Bah!" Sonic placed his legs on top of the table and Amy kept slowly eating her burger. Then a mobian walked up to Amy's chair.

"Sup, babe, the way you eat the burger is getting me a little intrigued." Sonic squinted his eyes and looked up at the mobian. He was wearing a black long sleeved hoodie, and dark blue army cap and shades with small quills like Sonic's poking out behind his head. He also wore black and dark blue sneakers with white socks. He was smiling down at Amy. Who clearly was more focused on her food and didn't give a damn about anyone else.

"What? The way you eat intrigues me? That's the best you could come up with?" Sonic asked to the stranger. The stranger frowned and he started glaring at Sonic.

"And who are you?" He said sounding a bit angry. "You look like a scrublord." Sonic's eye widened, he backed up in his chair and put right hand to his heart. The stranger looked back at Amy.

"Excuse me!? You did not just use that word!" The stranger tilted his head back and walked up to Sonic's chair.

"I did scrublord, whatcha gonna do about it?" Sonic put his hands on his knees and lifted himself up to his height.

"What am I gonna do? Well i'm gonna stand here and do nothing."

"You'd better stay like that you little scrubber."

"Aw man did you see that bleep? Alright then, go on, go on, give it another go, that last attempt was horrific so try again." The stranger growled at Sonic. Amy had finished her food so she got up from her chair and wiped her mouth again. She walked up to the stranger, grabbed his right arm and twisted behind his back and crushed it against his bicep causing him to yelp, she switched places with the guy then she lifted her leg up and putted the guy away from them.

"Sorry, i'm with blue britches here and your cheap flirt tricks aren't gonna work on me."

"What does blue britches even mean?" Sonic said quietly. The stranger turned around and growled as he walked away. Amy sucked on her fingers for a split second. She turned around at Sonic and raised her eyebrow. "That was impressive. That guy had it coming using restricted words. You know it's usually me impressing you but we switched roles. Alright you ready to go?" Amy nodded and grabbed all of the wrappers and threw them in her bag, the two walked off with Sonic grabbing the bag from Amy and throwing the bag towards the trash with it dunking in. Sonic tilted his arm, closed his fist and pulled it all down. The two walked off and continued the day and the date. Aaaaand there they go...

* * *

 **Shadow, Knuckles & Sally Are Next**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Shadow, Knuckles & Sally**

* * *

 **Date: 9 / 13 / 3287**

The bright sun seemingly brightened Mobius. In the high bright skies of the legendary floating island Angel Island, laid two giant mountains around the northwest with a forest growing around the mountains nearly the rest of the island was just lush green grass or healthy soft dirt. And in the center of it all was a shrine. The shrine had seven pedestals surrounding a large Green gem known as the **Master Emerald** , a beautifully cut green emerald with a source of infinite energy seemingly created by the Gods themselves. And around the Master Emerald where four of the seven legendary **Chaos Emeralds** on their pedestals. The Chaos Emeralds are legendary beautifully cut gems that contain near-infinity energy as well. The Chaos Emeralds that were their were the Light Blue emerald, the green emerald, the purple, and the silver emerald and the glowed their glorious missing three emeralds are the red emerald, the blue emerald and the yellow emerald. There were two staircases that led to the top of the shrine.

On the left staircase is **Shadow The Hedgehog**. A dark maroon red hedgehog with crimson red stripes on his quills, arms, and his legs who seemed to lack in height. He has seven quills on his head, three in the center with the top one facing downwards and the other two pointing straight out, he has two on each side that aim straight up, he has several more tiny spines that are usually in between other quills. He has peach skin around his muzzle and his ears, with a small curved black nose like Sonic, speaking of his ears they aren't sharp or pointy at all. Shadow has red-orange eyes with intersecting eyes but it also was sharper than the others. Unlike everyone else, Shadow wears white gloves but it has red and black cuffs with golden cufflinks, however the red extends out of the his cuffs and over the top of his fingers, on the red lines he has five metal pieces on his knuckles that extended down to his fingertips. Like everyone who has them, he to has a communicator but it is on his left hand, it is black and maroon red. He wears white, black, and red shoes with golden cufflinks and two holes on the bottom and one in front. Like Sonic he has long black cuffs that extended up to his fibula. Our great edgelord.

And on the right staircase is **Knuckles The Echidna**. A crimson echidna with purple violet pupils with nonintersecting eyes. Knuckles has hair-like quills that are the same color as his body that extended down to his tail with two hair-quills that go in front of his arms these two go slightly below his armpits. He has white marking across his body with one in the shape of a crescent on his chest, some stripes on his arms and legs, the tip of his tail has a fade to white end. Around his eyes are white markings as well. He has peach skin around his muzzle and ONLY the muzzle (He doesn't have ears for some reason) and he has a small black nose bud. He is exceptionally tall with his ripped-upper body like WOW, but on the other hand his legs...are small...they are very small compared to his upper body but long in length. He wears white sportes taped gloves so you can see all of his fingers along with his two large spikes on the top of his hands. He has metal around his hand but seemed to only coat his spiked knuckles, he also has sports tape around his hand most of his arm and stops at his elbow. Sports tape is also around his bicep and his tricep. Like everyone else, he has a crimson red and lush green communicator on his right arm this one seemed to be bigger along with bigger buttons. He wears red and yellow blocky shoes with green cuffs and a gray split plate on top. He has sports tape surrounding his leg and goes up to the bottom of his kneecaps. He has a tail that falls down, shoots upwards then falls downwards again. Knuckles seemingly is panting with a bruise on his face. Shadow too was panting then looked over his left shoulder. "Wanna go again?!" Shadow yelled across the shrine.

"Not yet! Gimme a minute!" Knuckles said moving his hand to fan himself.

"Whatever. Really doesn't matter! I'll just win again!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah, I says I win, sure you win in pure strength but you lose when it comes to mobility and techniques or...anything really! All you do is punch left, right, left, right, up and repeat. You don't focus on your speed or anything else at all!"

"Arm day everyday."

"Leg day is the most important day of the week."

"It doesn't matter, you were born to be better than most heroes with your natural abilities."

"Am I using them against you?"

"N...No?"

"Hmmm, maybe I should. Hehehe."

"No, no, no. It's already hard to even catch you."

"If you're not gonna fight me then i'll go hunt Sonic or even Tails because at least the two of them know how to put a challenge up." Shadow put his right hand on the stairs and left his whole body up while twisting his body so he stood straight up. Shadow placed his arms on his back and pressed forward causing his to grunt.

"Well you have fun with that."

"I will." Shadow walked up the stairs and got to the top of the altar and saw the great gem itself, the Master Emerald, a beautifully cut and polish gem which seemed to be several times bigger than Shadow. The mahogany hedgehog placed the bottom of his hand on top of the Master Emerald and in a split second he turned pure blue and white and warped away in a second with any trace of him completely gone! The red echidna in fact was looking up the altar and saw what Shadow did.

"Show off." Knuckles said shaking his head left and right. Knuckles stared straight forward and looked at the forest ahead. "Oh, it's time." Knuckles pushed himself onto his two feet and jogged down the stairs to the vast dark green overgrown forest.

* * *

 **SHADOW**

* * *

Atop the large gray rooftops of Mobotropolis were very plain, flat and simple roofs. In a split second a blue and white light flashes atop one of the rooftops closest to main Central Plaza. Shadow The Hedgehog then spawned in. Shadow looked around the rooftop to catch an eye of the city. "Doesn't change after all this time." The red mahogany hedgehog then started walking to his left and got to the edge of the building and looked over at the Central Plaza and something caught his attention, he saw his rival Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose outside a restaurant, at a two person table, chowing on food and laughing together. Shadow scoffed and smirked. "Looks like the cat has found his fish. Well…" Shadow stretched out. "Better go say hi to them." Shadow grab the ledge with his right hand and flung himself over the ledge and his shoes landes on the building, he looked down to ser quite a large opening. He let go of the edge and right before he landed his shoes fired rocket-like fire spewed out of the holes on the bottom of the shoes but not the front hole but anyways it made him slowly descend down to the ground until he was safely on the concrete. Shadow pattes his legs off for dust. Shadow smirked and moved his legs forward and towards the intersection. A white glove with a black top grabbed Shadow and an evil grin went across someone behind him. "Gah!" Shadow jumped and turned completely around and raised his fists. Getting a look at who grabbed him was an acquaintance of his.

In front of his eyes was **Sally Acorn**. She was a light brown chipmunk with tan markings around her unconjoined eyes with light blue pupils and her muzzle which had a black bud nose with a small double-tipped tail. She had ruby red hair that went down to her neck and covered most of her forehead but left a little space between the ears. Her ears were very similar to Tails' but shorter in length. She wore a black sleeveless tight shirt that exposed her midriff with white outline around the shoulders and the neck AND the bottom of it. While not important her bosom seemed to poke out as a whole. She wore tight black pants with white around the top of them and if you can see them, white on the bottom of the legs, she also wore a white holster belt around the waist of the pants with nothing attached. Along with that she wore an open azure blue vest with two small pockets on the side. She wore azure blue boots with gray soles on the bottom and white markings around the center of the boots, and they went up to the bottom of her kneecap. She wore gloves like everybody else but on the bottom of it was white and on the top was black and on the top again is a gray plate that connects to the large azure blue ring around both of her wrists. Below her left wrist was a communicator exactly like Sonic's. "Surprise." Sally said smirking.

"...Hmph, good one." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Jumped like a frog." Shadow glared at Sally with her glaring back.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I just came to talk-yeah sure. Don't you have an tower to run?"

"I do, but it's my day off, I got my team running the place."

"Your team is a joke. If you think they can run take care of themselves, then you must be as much of a joke as them."

"Yes, well i'm confident my team can take care of themselves unlike some surprise hog frog."

"Yeah well...well you got me there but is that really a problem?"

"Not it my book."

"Okay then, why are you talking to me? Got something on your chest?"

"No. I just saw you on the rooftops and thought we could chat."

"Yeah sorry but i'm gonna go chat with Sonic." Shadow turned his body towards where Sonic was. "Now if I can excuse my-." Shadow looked at where Sonic and Amy were but they disappeared from sight. "Self…hmph." Shadow turned back to Tibleam. "Well Sally, seems you have caught me in a predicament that I wish I wish I was not in, nor would I say out loud."

"Good. Well then let's chalk _(Chat and walk for verification)_ together."

"Hmph." Shadow and Sally started to walk across the sidewalk passing an intersection along the way.

"So...Is Shadow your real name?"

"Dunno is Sally a reserve name?"

"Touche. Well your's is so...edgy and isn't normal. Why don't you tell me your real name."

"Shadow IS my real name."

"Seems more like a title."

"A title is just a title, it means nothing more."

"Guess you see it that way."

"You got a problem with that?"

"Not a single problem is with me"

"You got a lot of Sonic in you."

"Really? Well you hang out with him a lot. Especially with your band of...whatever. _"_

"What? The **Band Of Misfits**? Still proud of that title. Well that's what we are, a band of misfits and we protect the city or the world."

"We might as well just merge are teams but instead you make…...THAT."

"Well you have strict rules that we break ALL THE TIME."

"That's why you all need to be put on check."

"Hey did you form the Band Of Misfits? No. So you have no jurisdiction with us."

"But you all-."

"No, no, no. I don't want to hear it." The two went silent for a while.

"But you all went through the **ABES** program, which is funded by the myself, with all of us being the same we should merge."

"Yeah, we only took it the **Augmented Body Enhancement Surgery** to protect to make protecting the world job much easier and so did you."

"Is that why you won't take your check-up? Cause you only need to toughen up your body?"

"That's why so many joined it! That's why you made it! So we can get tougher! But I didn't sign up for check-ups!"

"Shadow. You NEED your check up-."

"Now imma stop you right there and say no, I don't know what's going on in that building over there." Shadow said pointing to his right, towards the center of the city where a large skyscraper was laid out. "No one is pushing ME in there."

"Shadow you NEED THIS. You could die if you aren't given these check-ups!" Sally said walking in front of Shadow.

"Yeah, like I need unknown chemical liquids inside of MY body." Shadow said crossing his arms again. Sally than did the same.

"Fine. Prove me wrong."

"Sonic had the same procedure right?"

"Yes they did, everyone who signed up had the procedure.."

"Well me and Sonic's recovery were nearly four times faster than any other patient. Think about it, Sonic has his speed and I have my Chaos powers, that's why we have accelerated healing and such, they all just made it stronger. And when I asked Sonic about it, he was already given the green light so I only assumed naturally that I had the green light too."

"Fine, you say that when your are in the hospital."

"I will because that is not why i'll be in the hospital."

"Fine, fine, fine. You're right Shadow. Let's just drop the subject and talk about something not related to work. If we continue it's gonna make me a bit angrier than usual." Sally turned around and continued walking we Shadow lagging behind. Shadow shook his head and his pupils shot straight up. "You still watching those...shows?"

"Yeah, they're quite enjoyable seeing all the unnatural abilities and weapons and scenarios. They're also really colorful."

"Their so unrealistic."

"Their not meant to be realistic, is that why you don't watch them? Because they're unrealistic?"

"Yes."

"Fine, your choice. I mean the whole Band gets together JUST to watch one of those 'Unrealistic Shows'. What does your team get together and do?"

"Well the soldiers get together to spare for the day."

"...Really? That's what you do for fun? Fight? I mean that's what I would do…..but do ANYTHING else!"

"This coming from you?"

"You know it doesn't matter anymore. Your team, your life, while it may not be a very interesting life but it surely is one….."

"You're judging ME on MY life style?"

"...Ummm, yes?"

"..." Sally heavily sighed. "The TWO of us are impossible...can't even have a normal enlightening conversation….."

"Does it matter if we have a conversation?"

"...Uhhhhh, maybe?" The two went silent for a long time. The two glanced at each other from time to time but wouldn't word anything. Sally scratched her chin and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Shadow started slagging. The two noticed Amy and Sonic laughing and crossing the road and were heading towards them, completely unaware of anything.

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic stopped laughing and looked away from Amy and looked at Shadow. Sonic grinned and all Shadow did was frown. Sonic patted Amy left arm and pointed towards the two. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand jogged over to the two. Sally started talking to Amy and Sonic started chatting with Shadow.

"Hey Shady, how's the lord status going?" Sonic cheekily said.

"Hello Sonic. Your jokes never amuse me." Shadow said boredly.

"And they'll never end!" Sonic laughed out. "So you and Sally also on a date or is that an understatement?" Shadow glared at Sonic. "My fault, my fault, I should understand that Shadow the edgehog won't go on a date cause it-a-waste-a-time. Hahaha!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Are you triggered bro?! This is WAR!"

"No, seriously do you want to? Knuckles won't cause he's a pu-."

"Don't ya see what i'm doing right now? I'd rather see your rage then Amy's rage but i'd also rather be with Amy then fight you cause it's relaxing! Shadow I need to know something."

"What?"

"When is the next meeting on ze magical cartoon…..I know what it's called….."

"This Saturday."

"Good, good, I got two days, causing making plans is hard when you don't know when a tradition is happening." Shadow nodded. Sonic then jumped to the right, switching places with Amy.

"Uh, oh! Hi Shadow."

"Hi." Shadow said in a dark tone.

"Still as gloomy as always."

"Still as cheerful as always…"

"Hey gotta keep up an attitude."

"Makes sense. You are a singer and you need an attitude to just bust out a song."

"Hey it can happen. And it is fun."

"For you all I guess…"

"Well this is a very one sided conversation."

"It usually is…..you are getting a bit of Sonic's jokey demeanor aren't you."

"It attaches on to you after a while."

"It really does."

"Well...uhhhhh."

"I'm not much of a talker."

"Yeah…..I can see that."

"C'mony Amy, I got like…..9 more hours in me!" Amy turned to Sonic, nodded, and hopped over to him. "Bye Shadow!"

"See ya….."

SALLY

Amy Rose walked up to Sally who smiled in return. Amy returned the smile. "Hello Ms. Rose."

"Oh that's too much." Amy giggled out. Sally laughed.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. So how you doing."

"Not very well in the morning. But now that we are on the date, much better."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Is Sonic treating you well?"

"Wh-what?"

"Is Sonic treating you-."

"I heard you but that's kind of a…..he's treating me fine, why would you ask that? You know Sonic."

"I know but you need to be careful around his dangerous behavior."

"Doh i'm used to it. Makes our dates more energetic."

"Hey, as a friend I need to watch out for you."

"Awwwww, thanks Sally ." Amy reached out a hugged her. Sally returned the hug and patted her on the back.

"No problem Amy. Enough for a friend…"

"Thanks. So whatcha been up to. Having a little 'Free Time' with Shadow huh. You like the edgy ones huh?" Sally scoffed.

"Edgy guy but not my type."

"What is your type then?"

"The tough, strong ones that know what they're doing or something along the lines of that."

"Makes sense."

"Hey have you met Miles' new assistant yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Paired a GIRL up with him myself."

"Oh, you naughty squirrel you."

"Hehe. Autta brew something." Sonic hopped behind Amy and pushed her to Shadow.

"Go talk to the edgehog."

"Alright, alright!" Sonic turned to Sally and he grinned.

"Shake on it!" Sonic said bringing out his hand. She shrugged and shook it. "You having fun with the edgehog or is it an understatement?"

"Understatement. Wish it could go better."

"Hey, you do whatcha do to get whatcha want." Sonic quickly noted.

"That's an excellent point. So what are you expecting to do this week."

"Well this week I expect to finish another cartoon with Shadow, but THIS month I expect Eggy to attack the city."

"Your relationship with him is complicated….."

"Yeaaaaah. Not something I usually talk about." Sonic said slouching and crossing his arms.

"Anything you do in the free time? Haven't learned this yet."

"Usually I learn something related to music. I learned to sing, play the guitar and NOW i'm plan on learning the violin. It is really awkward….."

"I see….."

"And you?"

"Try to boost my team's or the city's morale and security."

"You don't do ANYTHING in your free time? You take your job to seriously. You need to let loose and do something!" Sonic said hopping up and down and shaking his hands.

"Well….."

"Yesssss?"

"I dance." She said lifting her right leg up onto its tip and bending her left leg for her to bow.

"Whaaaaat?" Sonic said surprised, he put his hand under his chin and over his mouth and took a look at Sally. "You don't look like the type to dance."

"Well it's apart of my fight style and it is fun."

"It surely is. I should take you out to a dance then and we'll see who the real winner is." Sally wished her hand at Sonic.

"Oh stop it now."

"Hey maybe i'll finally figure out what you are-wait that sounded slightly sexual...forget what I said."

"Not in three years."

"Doooooh…..fine."

"You should head out. Your lover is getting a biiiiit…..what's the word….."

"Alrighty then. See ya Sal. C'mony Ames I got like…..9 more hours in me!" Amy turned to Sonic, nodded and hopped over to him. "Bye Shadow!"

"See ya….."

"See ya blue britches!"

"Ayyyyy!" Sonic said snapping his fingers at Sally. The two of them then jogged off back to the city. Sal's smile went away and she looked at Shadow.

"Did you even sleep?"

"..." Shadow then stretched his arms out and silently yawned. "No….."

"Okay. That makes sense. C'mon." Sally grabbed Shadow's tricep. "You. Are gonna get some sleep."

"No, let go of me you insufferable woman." Shadow said struggling. "The drowsiness only hit me right now! I still got another couple hours in me."

"Too bad." Sally started to drag Shadow.

"Damn you….."

"Hey, hey. Language."

"Grrrrrr."

"Hey don't you get angry at me boy!"

"I can get angry at whoever I damn well please."

"Anybody can…"

"Alright fine, you caught me." Shadow shook her arm off of his. "I have been doing nothing but training my physical body for a couple days straight." Shadow confessed.

"Well you are gonna have a nice nap at the tower."

"You suggestin-."

"NO!" Sally's voice cracked. Shadow snorted in response.

"Shut up. Be proud you're getting even permission to be even NEAR the tower."

"So why are you allowing me IN the tower?"

"A friend has to help out another friend….."

"You're as nice as Sonic and I don't want that…"

"Me nice?" Sally thought for a second. "I guess I am…..by the way...your feet."

"What about em?"

"Have they been bleeding? Hurting? Any pain?"

"No. Every since they've been augmented they've been fine."

"Good to hear."

"And you?"

"Like Sonic I don't have any missing limbs like ya'll."

"Who else had augmented body parts?"

"Tails has his right arm, you have your feet, Cream has her right pinkie, and for you all that's it."

"How did they lose theirs?"

"Tails I believe was working on a project, he had to reach far into the wire frame and then a large metal sheet on the project slammed down and started crushing his arm, the other workers were forced to saw it off."

"Damn he a tough boy. My feet were lost when Tails' prototype hover shoes short circuited and blew up."

"Cream lost her pinkie in a kitchen accident, so funny how she lost that."

"Fair enough."

"We're almost their, so have fun."

"Whatever…" The two continued to walk until Shadow saw the skyscraper in the center of the city, the **Mobian Spire** , the main base for a lot of operations including Augmented Body Enhancement Surgery. Which also was apparently Sally's home. Aaaaand there goes Shadow and Sal who are gonna have a nice nap…..

* * *

 **Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal And Synthia Are Next**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still trying to learn how this whole thing works, so sorry if it looks sloppy or weird...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Eggman, Synthia, Orbot, Cubot & Metal**

* * *

 **Date: 9 / 13 / 3287**

It was a dark room, with a single large light shining down from above to reveal a long table with four robotic limbs. Two white and silver metal arms. And two white and silver metal legs with red sharp shoes with a single white stripe along the bottom of the shoe. Something walked up to it and placed a white and cobalt blue metal head that resembled Sonic The Hedgehog on top of the table it was a white head with five spikes, two on the side, two on the bottom side, and one at the top center surrounding a circle with two round and spiky ears and it had a pupil-less conjoined eyes. The being entered the light. It was a female mobian. Her name is **Synthia The Hedgehog** she is a white gray hedgehog with bumblebee pupils and unconjoined eyes. She had white hair coming out of her forehead which aims high up but points down. She has a single quill on the top of her head, another one below it and two large and long quills on the side, she also had four tiny quills below all of her quills like Sonic AND she had two small quills that came out of the large big quills and they rested on her shoulders and didn't go any further than that. With a white muzzle and a nose exactly like Sonic's. She wore a red coat with golden outline, and white buttons and a white logo on the back of her coat. She had a small but sort of long tail that pointed upwards. She wore long jet black pants that went up into her coat. She had jet black boots with white soles, a white block on the side of it and it had white outline. A gold ring was around her neck and close to her head. She was holding a jet black tablet. She looked at it and moved her fingers across it and tapping across.

"I need the STH-25 engine! Go fetch that please." Then a voice clicked on inside of the room.

"No I want you to go fetch the SS-2 engine. Not only is it NEW but it is BETTER!" Synthia swipped across her screen and stared at it for a bit.

"You're right. Sorry, I had to check sir."

" **Orbot** , **Cubot** go fetch that engine it is in BS-2!" The man on the speaker said.

"On the job ma'am!" One of the robots yelled out and the speaker went quiet.

"So sir, what do you want we to instal onto it?"

"Glass."

"Eight or ten?"

"Let's go with ten this time. This one is gonna stay with us. For a looooong time."

"Aye aye sir!" Synthia said saluting. She took out a black USB cord and plugged it into her tablet and the other end into Metal's head. She tapped many buttons and swished across her tablet. Then a door somewhere in the facility opened up and two floating robots carrying a giant box came into the room. The robots were **Orbot**. A robot's head which was comprised of a red symmetrical cap with a smaller black symmetrical cap under the red one as a lower face which was the size of Synthia's head, with two grey-framed, pupil-less eyes with a cyan glow to it. His head also had a half of a white diamond which came out of the middle of his eyes. He had a ball joint for a chest with black and red thin bars as arms with semi-large red gloves that are all joined by the ball joint. His lower half was a black semi sphere with a grey inside and ANOTHER ball joint connecting it which had the other half of the white diamond. Most of his joints were black but had red parts to it somewhere. The other was **Cubot** and he was a lot larger than Orbot. He has a large black square head with a flatten, yet wider yellow square cap on top and a large black square on the bottom. He has two grey-framed and pupil-less cyan eyes on the top yellow square. Like Orbot he has a white circle to goes out from the center of his eyes and this one isn't split. His chest consists of a smaller yellow cube with yellow gloves for hands with thin light grey arms that are joined by a black and yellow ball. His lower body is a black open cube with a light gray ball inside with a ball joint connecting it to his back. The two bots put the box on the table next to Metal. Synthia opened the box and looked inside of it. "Good you got the right one. Alright, c'mere you." Synthia said grunting as she reached into the box and picked up the engine which had a white overall body with red outline and a blue inard. She put her hands under the engine and tried to lift it up. She gritted her teeth and a vein spout out of her head, she quickly let go of the engine. "You two are REALLY strong…"

"Well we were made for the exact purpose of helping out the boss achieving his goals and anything related to anything really." Orbot said with his lower face popping out to reveal a glowing cyan mouth. Synthia opened her mouth but was quickly interrupted.

"Did ya forget? It ain't hard to. That's why you are here." Cubot said with the yellow and black cubes detaching and showing a glowing cyan mouth.

"I know you two. I haven't been here very long but besides that I need you two to well. Help get this engine out." The two floated over to the opened box and they both easily picked up the engine and moved it over to the table, it was white with a gold outline around the opening on the center and extended really far out with a long large spike at the end. "Thank you. Now let me do my work." The two then floated out of the room. Synthia picked up something that looked like a pen with a glowing red tip. She then placed her tablet onto the far end of the table and reached over to the same table with the box and picked up a metal mask with a glass plane in front of it and started attaching the right leg to the body. After many minutes she started working on the the other leg, she did this for every limb including the head. When she finished she stood on her tiptoes and reached high up and pulled down a giant wire with a silver anvil-like object down, she flicked a switch on it and it lifted Metal up. She made it so the Metal was now standing on his feet. She hooked the magnet onto something and let it go. She backed away and put her hands to her hips. She went over and picked up her tablet, she swished across it and pressed a button. "Orbot, Cubot can you bring over BL-9, BA-4 & BH-5, please?" She hooked her USB to Metal's head and started working on it as Orbot and Cubot started to bring in one box at a time. After a three boxes were out, Synthia brought over ANOTHER silver magnet and lifted all of the parts in BL-9 which happened to be add ons to Metal's legs. Cubot lifted the right part up and Synthia connected the two together. She did the same for the other leg then she added a red plate to his red shoes with a white stripe across the foot. Now Metal's legs were much larger and had a spiky cobalt blue knee cap. They opened up BA-4 and it happened to be add ons for the arms with a spiked elbow. The three connected the add ons to the arms then pulled out the large cobalt blue spiky ended shoulder pads and attached those to him, they then attached a small white plate to his red hands (Not his fingers). Metal now was much thicker and bulkier with spiky elbows and large shoulder pads. "Alright back off." Orbot, Cubot and Synthia backed off from their finished project and she picked up her tablet. Orbot's jaw unhinged and he moved over to the tablet.

"Boss. It's finished."

"Thank you. I'll be there soon." A grumpy voice said over the tablet. A couple seconds later. The boss of the three characters comes into the room. **Dr. Eggman**! He is a bald human with a large round torso with smooth broad shoulders with smallish legs with somewhat small feet. He has his glorious smooth dark brown mustache that goes past his face. He wears a large red rose jacket with dandelion yellow cuffs a front flap attached to one of the buttons on the jacket with a rosy red torn end cape that went down to his hips along with that he wears smooth white gloves with a large wrist communicator that took over his whole front arm, it had a large circle cyan screen/button in the middle of the communicator. "Hello crew. Alright let's boot up the new member." Eggman said in a grumpy voice with him coughing a couple times.

"Sir. We need to give em a name before we boot em up."

"Oh right. Ummmm. Metal Sonic. Semicolon Prime….." Synthia tapped several times on her tablet then tapped one more time and waited. She then looked at her tablet, reached over, unplugged both ends of the USB and she put the USB cord away.

"Booting up in 3...2...1…" Synthia tapped on her tablet and the four of the leaned in at the robot. The robot's visor lit up pure blue then black again then two circles filled with nine smaller circle appeared with them lighting up white then gray then black then repeating again. The circles disappeared then a long dong-like sound queued up then suddenly stopped. Then two cyan pupils appeared on the visor with lines cutting the pupils.

"I am the designated unit of the Metal Sonic series codenamed. **Metal Sonic: Prime**. What is my objective?" Metal's cyan pupils turned bumblebee yellow.

"Your object is to serve as the right hand man of Dr. Eggman Robotnik, leader of the **Eggman Empire** and do whatever he says and assist him as he pleases." Eggman said aloud. Metal Sonic just stood there until his yellow pupils flashed twice and returned back to it's cyan blue color.

"Acknowledged. What will the nickname of this unit be?" Metal Sonic's eyes turned yellow again.

"Metal or Prime." The eyes flashed twice and returned to cyan again.

"Acknowledged. Anything else to add towards this unit?" Metal once again had his yellow eyes turn on again.

"Follow the DO-9 protocol at all times. And listen to all orders from Dr. Eggman, Synthia, Orbot, and Cubot." Synthia looked up at Eggman and smiled with the two bot looking at each other then Eggman in a confused matter. "That is all." Metal's eyes flashed twice and turned blue again.

"Aw boss you remembered us!" Cubot spoke up. Eggman looked back at them.

"I'm not at a point where i'd forgot about to important members of the Empire even if you are incompetent."

"Coming from you. That's a compliment." Orbot said out.

"Acknowledged. Activating Metal Unit number 69." Synthia snorted, cleared her throat then returned to her serious expression. The blue pupils on Metal flashed twice again and Metal started looking around.

"Greetings Metal Sonic! I am Dr. Eggman!" Metal looked at Eggman and nodded. He then turned to Synthia.

"Pleasure to meet you Metal. I am the third assistant of Dr. Eggman, Synthia The Hedgehog." Metal nodded and turned to Orbot and Cubot.

"Hello. I am the designated unit SB-2 but call me Orbot, Metal." Metal's pupils turned off and on quickly similar to a blink.

"And I am SB-3 called Cubot. Howdy!" Metal cocked its head to the side.

"Now Metal if you'd be so kind as to log off for the time being as we are going to outfit you will weaponry." Metal Sonic nodded slowly and its cyan pupils turned off and the head pointed down with the rest of the body standing up. Eggman clapped his hands together. "Time for the four of us to outfit this newcomer. But first A BREAK!" Orbot and Cubot jumped off of the floating air. Synthia shrugged and turned her tablet off. The four exited the area and entered a long shiny metal hallway with large thick and wide red doors with yellow outlines and had white circle light bulbs on the ceiling. Eggman went out and to the right with Synthia following behind and Orbot and Cubot lagged behind.

"Sir may I ask what we are doing this week? More preparation."

"Yes and at the beginning of next week on Monday we shall invade Central City and take control of it, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Alright then. What about the three of us?" Synthia said walking up to Eggman.

"You will continue working on your project along with your weapons since you will be joining the battle but only momentarily. Orbot and Cubot will stay at the base organizing the fleet and me? Well i'll be joining the battle too. Not for long though."

"Understand."

"By the way how's your eye?" Synthia rubbed her right eye and blinked a bit.

"Feels fine sir. Now must I get ANYTHING else ready besides the army?"

"We need Metal fitted for battle AND to get his little allies fitted along with him." Synthia nodded.

"Naturally. Is that it sir?"

"I believe so. I'll be working on my own mech. You're dismissed." Synthia nodded and turned around and trotted away from Dr. Eggman. Eggman stopped and turned his head towards Synthia and saw her go out of sight. Eggman started fiddling with the device on his right arm, he seemingly sent a message towards someone. Eggman shook his head and walked into another room which had the doors close behind him revealing the Eggman Empire logo. It a large candy red logo of Eggman's head with his large smooth mustache pointing outwards and upwards. It had his mouth opened but it seemed to have bars close it, like a cage but it also had his nose poking out from the top. It also had an arrow-like pointer between his white circle pupil-less eyes. It also had two trapezoid's poking out of the top of his head which were his goggles but it also had two half circles on top of each end of the goggles' lens. This was the known army of the **_Eggman Empire_**.

* * *

 ** _Act 2:_ The Iron Inferno Is Next**


	4. Chapter 4

**WORDS:** 6552  
 **CREATED:** September 30, 2016, 12:05 PM  
 **FINISHED:** October 21, 2016, 7:18 PM

* * *

 _ **Act Two:  
**_ _ **Part 1:**_

 _ **The Iron Inferno**_

* * *

 **Date: 9 / 18 / 3287**

Sonic The Hedgehog laid on his back with his head resting on a sofa with Shadow The Hedgehog next to his left on the couch, and Tails The Fox resting on the right of the couch on the floor seemingly fallen off his chair. The three of them didn't have gloves or shoes on but did have socks on. Cans and bags of food laid around the floor with a large TV in front of the couch along with boxes and bean bags to the far right of the room with a single circle sized light in the center of the room. Cream The Rabbit came into the room through the door from the left of the room with a small smile on her face she placed a green and gray container next to the door. She picked up the cans and threw them into the gray container and picked up the bags and threw them into the green container some bags were placed next to the green bin. She looked around the room and nodded as she left the room picking up the container and the bags with her, she closed the door behind her which caused a loud slam which caused to Sonic to jolt his head up and open his eyes quickly. "Tsh, what was that?" Sonic closed his eyes tightly and shook his head then he placed his right head on the right side of his skull. Sonic squinted as he looked around the room. "...Oh." Cream The Rabbit came back into the room holding a broom and a broom sweeper. "Hey Creamer….."

"Hello Mr. Sonic. You three stayed up all night watching your shows."

"Again. This isn't the first."

"Well it was mine. I couldn't even sleep at one point."

"Sorry we kept you up all night."

"No problem, gotta adjust my schedule but eh what-are-you-gonna-do?" Cream handed Sonic his wrist communicator. "Huh?" Sonic grabbed the communicator from her hand and attached it onto his right arm.

"Vibrated a couple times but I kept it safe."

"Thanks! You're a fantastic assistant for Tails." She blushed and walked out of the room. Sonic turned his communicator on and looked at it. It was a message from Eggman. "Eggy?" He clicked on the message and it opened up to reveal a date. 9 / 19: 4:20 and an airhorn next to it. Sonic thought for a second and his eyes shot open. "9-19…..four-twenty…..oh my god." Sonic placed his arm on the couch's side and cushion and pushed himself up. He walked over towards the door and opened it to see Cream standing there in next to him holding some bottles.

"This is his medicine."

"Yeah, yeah, Cream he-he takes medicine?" Cream nodded and showed Sonic the bottle.

"It's for his blood pressure, he's been passing out lately so this atta help him."

"Hopefully. Take care of the guy-Cream what time is it?"

"Ummmmm, last time I checked it was five-thirty-eight-pm." Sonic clapped his hands.

"Good good, perfect time. Thanks Cream." Sonic started jogging towards the door then stopped at the handle. "Hey Cream. Take care of Tails, and if Shadow disappears don't worry he does that." Cream nodded and waved her hand. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and bolted out of the door and jogged towards the sidewalk and started speed walking straight through the roads, the central plaza, another couple roads and ended up running towards the Mobian Spire. Sonic got up towards the area and jogged up the stairs looking at the statues of spears with an infinity sign under the spear tip. Sonic shrugged and walked up to the large light blue doors in front of the wine red and silver Spire. The doors opened automatically and Sonic walked into the shiny silver and rosy red room with a female receptionist wearing a white and red suit along with a white cap with red outline. She was a teal-green eyed white bat with a light brown muzzle and large white ears poking out of the cap. She had white wings with black near the back of them. She had black eyelids and markings around her eyes along with long eyelashes. She had white hair coming out from the bottom of her head and down to the top of her spine. Sonic slid both of his hands onto the table. The receptionist was on the phone and looked up at Sonic with her eyes widening. She spoke softly into the phone. Sonic started looking around the room waiting with nothing very 'interesting' to see. She put her phone down, folded her hands and looked up at Sonic.

"Well if it isn't the Blue Blur himself. Why brought you here this time?" Sonic looked at the receptionist and grinned.

"Little r&r if ya **Rouge The Bat**. But all serious now, I need to talk to uhhhh what's her name?" Sonic started snapping his right fingers. "Still little tired-Tibleam!" Sonic pointed his right finger at Sally.

"She's busy."

"This is 'about Eggman." Sally's eyes widened.

"What about him? I can send a message-."

"He's gonna attack tomorrow." Sally stopped in her movements and looked up at Sonic.

"What?"

"He's gonna attack to-."

"I know what you said but how and why do you know that?"

"I…...I don't have the authority to say that." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"What do you-."

"Sonic." A voice called out from Sonic's left and Rouge's right to which they looked in that direction. Sally stood there then moved her head towards the hallway and walked off. Sonic pointed both of his fingers at Sally.

"Day and time. Amy's out." Rouge smirked while raising her hand and waving him away while closing her eyes.

"Busy all week." Sonic snapped his fingers into thumbs up.

"See ya babe!" Rouge rolled her eyes and snickered as Sonic jogged to where Sal was who was in fact waiting against the wall with both her arms and legs crossed. "If it ain't the princess herself."

"If it ain't blue britches." Sonic shrugged in response. "What are you doing here?" Sonic placed his hand on Sally's right shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." She put all of her attention onto Sonic. "Illuminati confirmed-Eggman's attack." Sally shook her head then looked at Sonic in a dumbfounded expression.

"Did you just-how do you know? Wait its that thing you and Eggman have isn't it?" Sonic just stared at her.

"...Yeah."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"At?"

"Four-twenty."

"Seriously?"

"No really he picked my favorite three numbers. What a guy."

"AM or-."

"PM. You know him."

"Not as well as you."

"He gives me a heads up because he wants to conquer not destroy. Errr…..he doesn't want to kill the ones he wants to conquer. What a guy."

"Okay so at three-pm we will force the citizens into **Bunkers** and will wait out the battle like usual. Why are you telling me now?"

"I just woke up. And yesterday was Saturday. You know. Fun day."

"Oh right. Well we gotta plan this out now. So we would have to warn the citizens at twelve-am tomorrow. Open up the bunkers at 1am Then prep the city for lockdown at three-twenty-pm and wait out for him to spawn."

"Spawn? What is this an MMO?"

"Question is. How's nature gonna be?"

"Huh?"

"Hold on." Sally reared the corner and yelled at Rouge. "Rouge what's the weather gonna be today and tomorrow?" Rouge looked down and moved over to her computer on the right. Sally reared back to Sonic. "Cause if it's sunny then no problem, if it's cloudy then he might get the element of surprise if it's-."

"Ms. Sally!" She back away and looked over the corner and at Rouge. "It will be cloudy for the rest of the day at three-pm and it is predicted that there will be light rain at one-pm tomorrow aaaaand heavy rain at four-pm and thunderstorms around five-pm tomorrow." Sally gave Rouge a thumbs up and she nodded. Sally reared back to Sonic.

"And there's heavy rain. Great."

"Rated M for Memes."

"How greaaaaat!"

"I should buy a jacket."

"Now this means they're gonna get the highest tier of surprise."

"Tails is gonna get scared again."

"Were at a disadvantage again!"

"Thanks Obamasnow."

"Change of approach!"

"Rain isn't that bad. Water. Oh that's the reeeeal villain. It's got everything nobody likes."

"Should we alert earlier?"

"It's got starfish, sharks, fish, seaweed, jellyfish."

"Should we lie to the public?"

"Water, water, water, there's a lot of water and…..oh god…..and whales! Not the whales! There the worst!"

"You're not even listening to me."

"I'm not listening to you-what?"

"Sonic can you take this seriously!?"

"With what? It's Eggman. The best he can make is like 12 fierce robots in like a week-that's actually really good numbers….."

"We have to take care of the citizens!"

"That's your job."

"Our job."

"YOUR job, my job is fending the robots off and BAM safe city."

"Damages? What about those? Remember last time?"

"That was not my fault last time."

"You destroyed forty-three windows and blew several apartments up! It was definitely your fault!"

"It was collateral damage." Sonic's voice cracked.

"Your collateral damage."

"Good one."

"Okay then, what really happened?"

"A little tiny booty bot threw me into a couple buildings."

"Well can you for once worry about the city and not about yourself?"

"Hey i'm all about that bass." She rolled her eyes up and loudly groaned.

"We nearly fell into the dump because of YOU last time."

"Me? What about EVERYBODY else?" Sonic complained as he threw his arms up.

"You're the only one here."

"Fine then, what do you WANT me to say?"

"Say I won't blow up the city."

"You won't blow up the city."

"SAY THE DAMN WORDS SONIC!"

"Alright alright." Sonic breathed in and out. "I want blow up the city." Sonic said laughing between words.

"You're crossing your fingers aren't you?"

"I definitely am not-." Sonic raised his right hand up to show his index and middle finger were crossed. "Ah sh*t look at that." Sally put her hands to her face, covering it.

"Don't you sass me boy."

"Oh but it shaboi Sassy Sanic in the house who is da host of The Roast Of Sally Acorn, welcome evrryone!"

"You're paying for whatever you destroy."

"A'ight."

"Hey, Sonic. Do you know how much concrete costs?" Sonic looked at her with the smuggest of looks. "$90 per cubic yard."

"I was never good in math."

"$60 per load for every wall you destroy. That's without adding glass, furniture, time, and EVERYTHING ELSE."

"I don't even have that much and I plan on buying a jacket."

"Welp you're gonna have to make a lot of dough." Sally then walked away from Sonic and then turned a corner and started walking up some stairs.

"Who do I look like? Kevin Hart? I can't make 87 million dollars in one sitting!"

"Well you're gonna have to find a way then blue britches. But hey don't take it personal." She said walking out of sight leaving Sonic alone in the hall.

"Hm. Guess this is what I get for smack talking…..was totally worth it though…..tsh, welp." Sonic then jogged around the corner, waved at Sally and exited the building. Sonic looked around the area and shrugged as he jogged down the stairs.

* * *

 **SHADOW**

* * *

Shadow is seen rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes as he slowly stood up off the couch and placed a hand onto his forehead. "What the hell….." Shadow blinked and looked around the room to see Tails now on his back with his eyes closed and some yellow chip crumbs in Tails' chest fur. Shadow put his left hand on his left knee and pushed himself up with his right hand. Shadow walked around the couch and opened the door to see Cream waving at the door as it closed it behind him. "What are you waving at?" Cream looked behind her and saw Shadow looking at her. She clasped her hands together, having the bottle between both hands and had them below her belly.

"Good afternoon Mr. Shadow." Cream said bowing. Shadow raised his hand then lowered it quickly. "I was just waving at Mr. Sonic who just left."

"Really? What did he have to do?" Cream shrugged.

"He asked me what time it was." Shadow was opening his mouth. "It's 5:39 if you were wondering." Shadow closed his mouth and nodded. "Um, Mr. Shadow?" Shadow's eyes put their attention on her. "Mr. Sonic said that I am the perfect assistant for Tails...do you think I-."

"I don't hang around you nerds so I wouldn't know." Shadow said shaking his head. "Just ask Tails." Cream looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers. "Let me guess. You're too shy?" Cream nodded which caused Shadow to groan. "Well I don't know then." Shadow walked towards the door and snagged for the doorknob.

"Mr. Shadow?" Shadow sighed, rolled his pupils and turned to Cream.

"What?!" He said in a snotty attitude.

"...Do you need me to check your feet for any malfunctions? Upgrades? Bugs?" Shadow looked to the side and let go of the doorknob.

"Guess you can't be too risky, sure." Cream smiled and escorted Shadow to a metal table as she jogged over and moved a scooter chair close to the end of the table on the left side of the room.

"Alright sit in the chair and put your feet on the table."

"What do you think I am? A puppet?"

"What do you think I am? Joking?"

"Ok that's fair." Shadow sat on the chair and placed his legs on the metal table. Cream pulled another chair near Shadow's shoes and sat in it, taking a screwdriver and moving it to the underside of Shadow's shoe and started screwing the red-orange plate off of the bottom side of Shadow's shoe covering the jet holes. She slowly detached it showing some silver screws on the bottom of the shoe which she screwed off, to which she removed the silver plate on top and around the red jet holes to reveal large amounts of circuits and wires to which Cream helped herself too. Shadow leaned his head over and watched Cream's full attention on his shoes, he returned to his original seating position.

"So the main problem I see is that the battery is a little outdated but overall the circuitry is perfectly fine, no bugs. But that may not go the same for the other shoe." She moved her index and middle finger through the circuits and plucked the blue, yellow, silver and black battery out. And showed Shadow a new battery, it was bigger, whiter, greenier, blacker, and yellower…."You only get two of these Shadow. Their impossible to make."

"What are they?"

"Their really expensive to make but they're useful because they use **Chaos** **Energy** as their fuel source."

"How?"

"I…..I don't know. There testing out new fuel and such like that."

"Ah makes sense…" Cream placed the battery into the shoe then moved the circuit back into place. She placed the silver plate on, screwed it then placed the orange-red side plate onto the shoe and screwed that on. She then did the same to Shadow's other shoe and worked through the wires and replaced the battery and hooked the pieces back onto the shoe. She patted Shadow's left shoe, stood up and smiled.

"Your shoes. Donzo!" Cream said pointing the screwdriver at Shadow who slowly took his feet off of the table and onto the floor as he dusted his arms off.

"Your payment and job. Donzo." Cream jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ya-ay!"

"Alright kid don't get cocky." Cream stopped and bowed to Shadow.

"The Prower Workshop is here to help, if it's metal it can be fettaled with!" Cream said while extending her thumb, index, and middle finger on the right side of her forehead. "Still working on the chant though…"

"Hmph. I give you a good review on Yelp." Shadow said walking towards the door. The door from where Shadow and Sonic came from opened up and Tails came out holding his head.

"Hey. What time is it?" Tails said rubbing his eyes and his fur. Cream looked at her communicator.

"It's….4:53 am."

"Man we need to get a better clock."

"Purposely didn't wake you up."

"Why?"

"You need sleep after that Tails."

"You're the perfect assistant for nerd fur here…" Shadow opened the door and saw Sonic having his right hand staying afloat with Sonic in a not so pleasant mood.

"I am the one who knocks!" Sonic said throwing his arms to his side and wide open.

"Back so early? What did you do?"

"Oh nothing went across the road, went into a building and chatted with bark climber back there."

"And?"

"Well i'm buying a jacket."

"Okaaaaay."

"Oh, and we're going to war." Sonic casually said while walking back into the house, scooting through Shadow. Sonic trucked past Cream and Tails and into their room. With all three of them just staring back.

"What does that mean?!" All three of them asked.

"It means exactly what it means! We're gonna war with Eggy tomorrow, so we have to prep the city." Sonic said coming out of the room with some clothes that looked like his. "So yeah."

"Great. So what did Sally say?" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Well she left me standing in the hall..."

"Kay…"

"And she said don't take it personal…" Sonic said wagging his finger. "C'mon b-b-baby carry on."

"It's time to sing a different song."

"Ayyyyy, and as she walked out of my life forever she said for everything I destroy, I pay. Probably a joke though."

"Hope it isn't." Shadow said snickering under his words.

"Thanks Shad. Words of motivation AND confidence appreciated!" Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up and gave a silly grin.

"Hmph." Shadow grinned. Tails looked between the two.

"So me and Cream need to finish the **Bunnox** and we are gonna need your help Shadow."

"The what?"

"The Bunnox-Oh. Well the Bunnox is a large mech suit created by me and Cream designed to be of equal level among you guys. But we are missing a couple components...like a suitable energy source. We condensing Chaos Energy was the best solution and seems to be the best case of energy."

"It's not that easy to condense Chaos as you think it is."

"We know that's why we've made batteries from the Chaos Emeralds on Angel Island to supply large quantities of energy but we have no one to power it."

"I see, and you need me to power your mecha." Tails nodded.

"Yes but not now cause it doesn't need to run right now."

"Alright tomorrow is when i'll run it." Tails nodded again. Sonic clapped his hands together.

"Okaaay! So we got the four of us on the job, Sally, Knuckles if he's willing to do it, Amy is in the South for another couple more days. Is that it?"

"Well we do have most of the Mobians in the Mobian Spire…" Cream said shrugging.

"Their gonna hide like the cowards they are." Shadow noted.

"Greaaat we got five maybe six to defend the whole city. Good thing he won't destroy the city at random." Sonic said walking to the door.

"You have too much trust in him." Tails angling his body towards Sonic. Sonic shrugged as he reached towards the doorknob.

"I've known him for years Tails. This doesn't change anything." Sonic opened the door and light drizzle started to come down from the sky. Sonic closed the door and turned around to the three. "Lets just work on equipment for now. Okay? Okay." Sonic, Shadow and Cream walked over to different tables and started working on things. Tails walking over to the back of the room and opened a hatch to the downstairs. "Everyone come down here. We want to show you the Bunnox." Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked to the hatch for which Tails climbed down with Shadow, Sonic and Cream climbing down in that order. They were downstairs were metal tables surrounded most of the back of the area where the latter was. The other half of the room where the wasn't, were silver ladders platforms going up the room with something at the center of the room, it was raised a bit into the air, it had a large teal blanket over it. Tails and Cream jogged up the left and right platforms respectively with Cream grabbing the teal blanket. Sonic and Shadow stopped half way across the room with Shadow folding his arms with Sonic on his left with him placing his hand to his right thigh. Cream pulled the blanket off of the object and revealed the Bunnox.

The suit was a dark apricot color. The front of the suit was mostly just a large curved sapphire blue tinted glass window with a circular light on top of it. The top of the mech was curved at the front and the sides but was flat otherwise however near the back it slants upwards and has a small rectangle sapphire tinted blue window then it went flat. It had to stubby but thick and lengthy legs hanging down with a white tube connecting to the back. It had two thick and long black and gold arms with a white tube connected the back of the arm to the back of the mech. The arms had a circle around the palm with thick black wrists. The sides of the mech were completely clean besides a vent on both sides of the mech but they slanted upwards and pointed outwards similar to wings of a plane. On the back was a black block with two jets on the side of it with the four tubes on the arms and legs connecting to the block, there was also two small sapphire blue tinted windows on the top side of the mech and little but in front of the back block. On top of the mech were two large ears like Tails' and they were around the front top but didn't interfere with the glass window. But behind the mech and below it was some equipment. There was a large six barreled chain gun, a large metal wire with a four fingered claw at the end and a small light blue glass palm in the center, both of these were connected to the bottom back. "Here it is! The Bunnox Prototype!" Tails said showing Sonic and Shadow his weapon.

"Looks very silly but also super deadly. Also prototype?" Sonic said shaking his right hand.

"We only recently got to developing this thing." Cream noted climbing onto it a opening a plate on top of the black block.

"Soooo, can you give us a tour of the…..Bunnox?" Shadow asked with his eye raising upwards. Tails snapped his fingers.

"Righty alright then!" Tails nicked on the side of the mech. "The metal on the mech is made of a metal strong enough to withstand several buildings falling on it but is light enough for flight. I believe it's Titanium...not sure…" Tails jumped onto the top and moved to the front window. "This glass is very strong, powerful, and bullet-resistance because bulletproof is a myth." The two nodded. Tails then pointed to the arms. "Those arms have built in pistons to hit with the force of a truck at full speed, wanna know why the wrists are so thick? There's a cable built into it, it's a grapple hook!"

"Oooooo." Sonic said paying more attention with Shadow completely unappeased.

"The arms also have a built in laser cannon around the palm which is what the tube is for, it sucks energy out of the battery to fire a beam of energy. If you didn't know this black block is its battery."

"Kinda small…" Shadow said pointing the underside of his finger at the mecha. Tails shrugged.

"If it was any bigger it would weigh the mech down. Anyway on the bottom are two weapons. A high powered six barreled minigun that is remote controlled via a moveable cable which will latch itself to the top of the small glass windows up here and if someone like you two, hops aboard the back then they can use the minigun themselves which fires seven point six by fifty millimeter NATO rounds with a rate of fire of two thousands rounds per minute. While it is much weaker than most traditional miniguns it does pack a fine amount of wallop. It's powered by traditional means but we have wanted it to use unique energy like Chaos to use it. BUUUUT. We don't ever plan on using the thing due to how powerful and unnecessary it is."

"Sounds like my kind of gun. Anything else." Shadow said with more interest and leaned to his right and looked around.

"Yes. Two more. There's a four fingered metal claw that is used for grabbing and moving objects around, there's also a part around the palm of it that fires the same energy as the arms. Its overall length is about from here to the end of this room and back to here."

"Damn."

"And the last ones, the puppies of the litter, the special bullet, the general in the army. These." Tails patted on the two ears of the head. "Bit of an exaggeration."

"Those? The ears? How are the ears the most powerful weapons?"

"Because these aren't just for aesthetic purposes, they're missiles. They're still being tested but they pack enough punch to blow up a whole building floor."

"Hwow." Sonic said nodding and grinning as well. "That's an impressive machine."

"We expect it to go a long way." Cream said patting the machine. "And the machine itself must be piloted by two people for the best abilities. Another person can be on top of it to make it a fantastic team mecha." Sonic nodded and turned to Shadow then turned back to face the mech all in one action. Sonic shrugged and backed up a bit.

"Well guess we should move onto the equipment we wear…" Sonic backed away slowly. "Amazing mech Tails, I dunno what else to say, sooooo." Tails' two tails twirled in the air and lifted him up into the air as he went over and picked up and unsuspecting Cream, who yelped as Tails carried them both to the ground. When they landed they gave each other a little smile. The four walked towards the latter and climbed back up to the ground floor. Tails jogged into his room and came out holding four gold rings and handed to Sonic who took em out of his hands. "Whatcha do to em?"

"Well there snap on now. Just make em wrap around yer wrists and BAM. Defense weapons. Sure their small but if you shield it right you can block ANY attack, Chaos,Energy, Force, nothing stands in the path of the **Gold** **Rings**."

"You've outdone yourself this time Tails." Sonic with one hand flicked the Gold Ring up and it snapped off, Sonic then whipped the Gold Ring onto his left wrist and over the black band on his gloves. He did the same for his right wrist and placed the other two between the cuffs of his shoes. Tails turned so half his body was facing Shadow.

"Now, Sonic, Shadow, your Combat Gloves...you wanna keep em the way they are or do you want me to enhance the metal?" Sonic looked at his Combat Gloves which were like Shadow's except instead of red metal it was blue metal. Sonic shook his head while Shadow looked at Tails.

"Kevlar is already really flexible and strong, if you've got anything stronger and more flexible then please share."

"Well there's Graphene buuuut…..it conducts electricity like really well and since we are entering a storm during this battle I think it'd be best to leave your gloves alone." Shadow nodded. Tails snapped his fingers and jogged over to the metal table on the left and picked up a tan oak rectangle box and handed it to Sonic who hesitated and opened his mouth. "This is for Aunt Sally." Sonic closed his mouth and took the box. "It's 6:06. It's still open."

"Wonder if she'll let us sleep there." Sonic wondered as he then turned to Shadow who frowned and shrugged. He turned back to Tails and nodded. "Well...we'll be seeing you later Tails, probably tomorrow." Tails bowed down to Sonic's waist and Sonic bowed down to half of his waist, he then jogged over to Shadow with both the oaky box under his right arm.

"Tell Aunt Sally I said hi." Sonic nodded and placed his left hand on Shadow's shoulder and happily smiled as Shadow groaned and the two turned pure blue and white and disappeared in a flash. Tails folded his arms and looked to Cream who shrugged. Tails moved to the left table and Cream to the right table and they continued working.

* * *

 **SONIC**

* * *

The two hedgehogs in a split second warped in a blue flash at the bottom of the stairs in front of the Mobian Spire. The color of their bodies quickly returned to them and Sonic bent his knees, curled his left hand up in a ball and placed it to his mouth with it enlarging then Sonic swallowing, he returned to his normal stance but with a disgusted face and glared at Shadow. "How do you NOT GET SICK?!" Shadow shrugged and trotted towards the doors of the Spire. "Thanks for clearing up the subtlety." Sonic lagged behind Shadow but caught up to him. The two went inside with Rouge hanging up her phone and noticing the two.

"Oh Sonic~. You brought my favorite man!" Rouge said as she clasped her hands together and smiled. Sonic moved to Shadow's left.

"You know it girl!" He nudged Shadow with the elbow of the arm holding the box and leaned in. "I'll go on and deliver the package while you have a little 'Fun' time." Sonic whispered and snickering at the end. Sonic moved the box to his left arm and placed his right hand on Shadow's back and pushed him towards Rouge. "Have fu~n!" Sonic said waving his fingers at Shadow as he reared the corner with Shadow growling at Sonic before he left. He sighed and looked at Rouge who had put her hands together and placed them under her chin and giving Shadow some bedroom eyes. Sonic reared the corner and carried on and his took a left, then another one, another one, and another. Sonic lugged the oaky box with a small sweat drop dropped from the side if his head as he reached the top floor. He went straight across a lounging area in the middle of the room and went up some more stairs on the other side of the room and hit a floor where their only was a door and no stairs but a ladder to his left. Sonic opened the red and silver door and entered Sally's quarters where their was some chairs along with a desk with a name tag on it: Sally. Sonic bordely looked at it as he searched for Sally who was nowhere in sight. "SALLY~! Where are you~?!"

"Gimmie a minute Sonic!" Sally yelled out from a room far to the right with the door slightly open. Sonic turned to look at the door.

"What're you doing?"

"Some jackass spilled their drink all over my clothes so i'm changing!"

"Oh." Sonic snorted as he curled his hand up and put it to his mouth as he laughed a bit. "Do you...do you need help with tha-ha-hat." Sonic softly laughed.

"Hardy har! Aren't you clever! Asking a defensively girl if she's changing or not." Sonic stopped laughing, raised his head and concerningly looked at the door.

"You just made that creepy." Sally walked out of the door wearing large blue cargo pants and a large light blue coat.

"It's what it felt like." Sally walked up to Sonic and folded her arms. "What do ya need?" Sonic placed both of his hand on the ends of the oak box then spun it and moved it to Sally.

"Present from Prower Workshop." Sally took the box with Sonic smacking his left palm with the back of his right hand. Sally placed the box on her desk and opened it to reveal a rapier sword. Sonic folded his arms and slowly back away a couple steps. She pulled it out and the two examined it. It had a silver cylinder handle protected by a small light blue shield forty-five degrees in front if the handle. She held the sword and twirled it around. She turned the sword a bit then flipped it so she was backhanding it. "It fits you." She reached back into the box and pulled the sheath out and she did that to the sword. Sally took the sheathed sword and the now closed box and took em to her room. Sally came back out and folded her arms to Sonic.

"So what else do you need?"

"Oh, can me and Shadow stay the night so we can be ready for tomorrow?" He said while clasping his hands and happily smiling. Sally blinked at him.

"..." Sally groaned. "Sure…"

"SWEET!" Sonic said raising his fist in the air. "Exquisite sleeping for the win! JUESS!"

"I can't stop you anyway."

"Let's go eat now!"

"Might as well." Sonic jogged towards the door and held it opened for Sally who walked through and gave a half bow. "Thank you sir." The two jogged downstairs to see Shadow coming into the room. "You are free to do whatever you need to do till tomorrow Shadow and after that. BOOK IT!" She said pointing the back of her thumb behind her. Shadow nodded and sat down on one of the two red couches between a glass table but Sonic dashed over to the kitchen room and walked into the room. Sally trotted to the other red couch.

"Hey Sal? Where's the lamb SAUCE!?" Sonic yelled from the kitchen with Sally stopping before she sat down and jogged over to the kitchen.

"Its right here." Sal said walking into the kitchen and guiding Sonic's arm to a glass bottle with brown. "Oh sh-wait."

"Sally that's the soy SAUCE!" Sonic put his index and middle finger and rubbed his eye.

"Oh my christ. This gonna be a long niiiiight….." He said putting his right arm on top of the couch's back.

* * *

 **TOMORROW**

* * *

 **Date: 9 / 19 / 3287**

Sonic and Shadow walked out of the Guest Room which was right across the Kitchen. Sonic was wearing his blue metal Combat Gloves along with his four Gold Rings and his strong attitude. Shadow was wearing his usual which was his Combat Gear. The jogged down stairs and onto the next lower floor which was more of a control room. The two entered and saw Sally and many other Mobians looking at radio coms and other heavy duty equipment. Sonic exited the Control Room and walked down the stairs as an intercom went off. "Attention all citizens of Mobotropolis. This is city wide warning. A large battle is taking place at around 4:20pm and we address that all citizens enter the Bunkers now. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill, once more, this is not a drill." The intercom spoke out with Sally's voice. Sonic was trotting down the stairs looked outside and saw the downpour, rain was everywhere and he heard a little rumble from outside. Sonic's eyebrow rose a bit.

"Guess Tails is out for this battle…stupid lightning…" Sonic grumbled out. Sonic started to ramble for a bit as he reached to the last floor. He reared twice and reached to the front desk to see Rouge sitting there with her legs up on the desk and her hands behind her back. "You should get to the Bunker. It's not safe here."

"Not safe is what I like." Sonic shrugged and reached towards the door. He placed his back to a corner near the door.

"Fair enough. Hey tell me when it's four-ten, kay?" Rouge nodded and the two waited. And waited and waited.

"Now."The door opened up by itself and the whole room was taken over by the sound of violent rain. Sonic sighed and jogged out if the building and his first step into the street made a splash of water that went up to his cuffs and sunk back to the height of his soles. Sonic growled and held his arms close to his body and he sprinted across the street and he slowed down after passing three intersections and stopping half way across the fourth and looked around as the rain eased a bit. Sonic turned around and looked around the area the then looked up to see the clouds part away just a tinsy bit then something flew at a slight angle straight down but slowed down near the end and landed on the concrete without breaking it. It was hard to see because of the rain but that doesn't matter as a large flash of white light came from its face which caused Sonic to raise his left arm in front of his eyes which were squinting. He slowly lowered his arm and grinned as it was his great rival. "Metal. Sonic. Should've expected."

"Negative. This is designated unit codenamed: Metal Prime. Orders are to destroy. Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Well ya found him, Prime. Whatcha gonna do? Beat me till I cry grandma? Jokes on you! You ain't got one-wait…"

"Insult verify. Retort. You added accessories to body to make fashion police not arrest you for horrendous body color."

"Ooo-ho-ho-hooo. Scathing. Anything else?"

"You are carbon copy of me."

"Engwish isn't your specialty I see."

"Being useful isn't YOUR speciality."

"Oh captain, oh captain, I'VE BEEN INJURED. Well imma make you wished that you hoped the rusty train straight to the dump instead of fightin' me!"

"You're gonna beg for those prison beats after i'm done."

"Aw man, the edgehog is back...so." Sonic slammed his right fist into his left hand. "Want me to lend you a hand to your ass?"

"Threat verified. Initiating battle."

"Awesome, imma deck you in the schnauze!" Metal Prime said bending its knees and its engine seemed to start revving up. Sonic smiled and bent his knees like Metal and placed his right hand onto the ground as the two glared at each other. Sonic's feet ran and ran creating a cloud of screeching shoes and Metal's engine roared to life as Metal boosted across to Sonic without his feet lifting off of the ground. Sonic forced his hand back and that increased his start-up speed as he boosted towards Metal Prime and grinned at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**WORDS:** 5499

 **CREATED:** October 24, 2016, 7:33am

 **FINISHED:** November 23, 2016 1:40pm

 _ **Act Two:**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **Date: 9 / 19 / 3287**

Sonic pushed his palm back giving him a small boost of speed as he peeled out towards Metal Prime who had boosted towards Sonic without his feet leaving the ground. The two slammed each other's heads into each other with Sonic quickly grabbing Metal's left side and throwing him behind Sonic's left, this caused Metal to move in a diagonal direction but stopped and violently turned around to see Sonic clutching his head and dropping to his knees. "UGH! WHY DID I DO THAT!?" Sonic fell onto his back, jumped back to his feet and rubbed his head as he turned to Metal. "Alright, alright, i'm good, i'm good, we're good to gay-were good to gay play game." Sonic quickly jogged towards Metal who was scratching his head in pure confusion quickly dashed towards Sonic and threw the first attack which was trying to hit Sonic with his right arm to which Sonic bent his knees and his whole body went under the arm, as he sliding by he grabbed Metal's right leg and pulled him to the ground, slamming Metal's face into the ground then lifting him straight into the air, grabbing his left leg with his right arm and slamming him into the ground. Metal tried to lift himself up as Sonic leaped into the air and fell towards the robot while pulling his left arm back. Metal quickly rolled to the left as Sonic slammed the front of his knuckles into the road. Metal responded to by slamming the top of his right foot into Sonic's right side where his kidney was located as he was clutching his fist making him yell out as he tumbled a couple feet away then he placed his hands on the ground and bounced himself onto his feet and leaped towards Metal and throwing his right fist at Metal who moved to the left to which he raised both of his fist into the air quickly threw them into Sonic's back, he hit the ground yet he quickly placed his hands onto the ground and rolled out of the way and quickly turned and leaped towards Metal as both of his fists were between his legs, Sonic slammed his left fist into Metal's right 'cheek' then placed his right fist into his left hand and pushed his right elbow into Metal's visor, pushing him away and he pulled his right fist back and uppercutted Metal's jaw then raised his right leg up, pulled it close to Sonic's chest and slammed his right foot into Metal's chest. Metal rolled back a bit and raised its head in seemingly anger. Sonic moved both of his hands back and forth between the two. "C'mon is that all ya can do? Thought you was a better version!" Metal Prime glared at Sonic and raised his left arm up and opened his palm to show Sonic a light blue circle glass plate in the center if his palm. "Wait. Wait. I remember this. It's a~..." Sonic said snapping his right hand thumb and his middle finger. Metal pulled his left arm back and the glass circle started glowing then fired a large beam of golden light came to which Sonic jumped to his right to dodged to which the beam exploded into a building to the newly positioned left of Sonic who was looking at the hole in the wall. "That's not fair. I can't ejaculate beams of Chaos out of my hands at will." Metal Prime closed his hand and glared at Sonic.

"Said yoself. I'm bettah version." Sonic squinted at him and opened his mouth but closed it and nodded. Metal opened his left palm and fired another beam at Sonic's chest to which Sonic ducked and moved towards Metal with the beam passing by the top right side of his head and charged towards Metal who fired a beam towards Sonic's head and Sonic did the same thing to dodge it but to the right. Sonic smashed his left fist into Metal chin making him tumble back a bit. Sonic went to Metal's left side which was the way of the road. Metal as he was turning and moving his head towards Sonic as he closed his right fist, and raised it into the air and tried to hit him but Sonic raised his left arm and caught the attack via colliding his forearm with Metal's forearm, Sonic smiled, then grunted as he slammed his right fist right below Metal's front turbine and near the grundle region. He then punched Metal with his left fist at and upwards then he gave Metal a barrage of punches from left and right across the cheeks. He punched Metal ten times and the eleventh time was his right fist giving more force and droplets of sweat came off of his arms. Sonic then with his right arm already after motion he moved his left hand to have his fingers curl and do another uppercut against Metal's turbine then to his jaw forcing him back but still on his feet. Sonic who had completely turned around due to the attack then leaped forward and spun in a one-eighty clockwise matter and slammed this right side of his right foot into Metal's right side then quickly spun around again but in the opposite way and sweeped his left foot under Metal's feet, making his back fall to the ground but Sonic quickly moved his feet under and behind Metal's feet and they pulled him closer to Sonic but high in the air then when Metal got close Sonic placed his feet onto Metal's head and back and pushed him into the air which moved him so his feet were facing the ground. Sonic rolled backwards and jumped in a bit into the air and grabbed Metal's fibula out of the air and pulled straight to the ground and threw him into the ground again. Sonic pulled his right foot up and slammed it into the top of Metal's feet which kinda half flipped him and threw him into the air in the same position before...again. Sonic pulled his right leg back again and slammed it into the center of Metal's chest which moved him away but back onto his feet. Sonic then dashed towards Metal who managed to look up before Sonic got up to his face and he slammed his right fist into Metal's jaw which threw him into the air. Sonic raised his arms above him and threw them down as he bent his knees and jumped high into the air.

"PHYSICS~!" Sonic screamed as he reached up to Metal and started beating him senselessly. He flailed his arms and his legs all across Metal Prime's body but mostly his face. Sonic then clasped his hands together and uppercutted Metal's face five times then raised his fists above his head as the metal on his hands shinned brightly. Metal's eyes slowly moved up to see Sonic half grin as his clasped hands rushed down to his forehead and slam into it flinging Metal straight to the ground. Sonic with his hands between his legs then curled into a ball and became his trademark Spin Dash with him rocketing to the ground. Metal Prime hit the ground but bounced a bit with Sonic Spin Dashing into Metal Prime's chest and into the ground spouting a large dust cloud. Some dust started to slowly spin in a circle. Metal Prime then was seemingly thrown out of the dust cloud in the air and across the road with Sonic running forward but also to the right as he jumped and started running across the wall of the buildings with his hand hovering next to the wall. Metal passed a four-way intersection with Sonic jumping off of the building's edge and curling up into another Spin Dash and yelling out at the same time. "WOMBO COMBO~!" Sonic rammed into Metal at an angle to the left which caused the two to spin in a circle wildly in the air till the two hit the ground causing a crack in the ground. The two were still holding each other but were rolling wildly. Sonic was thrown off of Metal with his left leg straight out but also at an angle with Sonic's back slammed into a building wall with his spines spread to the side without breaking the wall with Sonic himself upside down with his limbs spread out like an angel and with his eyes closed. He opened his left eye to see Metal jumping towards him with his right foot high up and close to his chest. Sonic scrunched his eyes closed and gritted his teeth as Metal's foot collided with Sonic's chest the placing it to the ground. Sonic loudly groaned as he blasted through the wall and into the building, tumbling and twisting his body till he slid on his belly near a counter to the right. Sonic slowly pushed himself up with his arms, placed his right leg up first and raised himself up. Sonic grabbed his damage chest with his left hand and slowly looked up at Metal who tore some concrete out of his way while heavily and slowly panting. "Now I know we've been at bad ends for a couple minutes now, but if we talk it out we can be friends." Sonic raised his right arm up with Metal now entering the store.

"Wadda ya say?" Metal's eyes flashed red and his legs bent half way down and leaped forwards raising both of his hand together completely separated. Sonic rolled to the left and hit a wall at the end of his roll with Metal slamming his fists into the ground, cracking and breaking the ground in the process. Sonic quickly dashed a bit away but also behind Metal Prime, facing the other wall, he be bent his legs, pushed his right shoulder out, and tilted his head halfway between the counter and Metal Prime who turned around while whipping his left arm across expecting him to be there. Sonic boosted at full speed and rammed his right shoulder into Metal Prime's chest, carrying him into the store's back wall and continued through a small lane then through three more walls so quickly that it was difficult to tell what they went through. They ended up at a new street with Sonic swishing his right arm to the right and threw Metal off of his shoulder and threw him high up into another wall with Metal colliding into the wall though his hand caught the intact part of the wall and he pulled himself out of the wall and flung himself straight at Sonic and pulling his right fist back. Sonic eyes bulged out as he crouched and put his head between his head as Metal's fist went by him. Sonic stood up and turned to Metal with his fists in front of his face, Metal quickly turned to Sonic dragging his left hand with him and swung it at a massive speed, Sonic ducked the attack but was struck in the left cheek by Metal's right fist then his left fist pulled in and smashed into Sonic's chin throwing his head up. Metal swung his right arm to which Sonic bent his knees and it swept above his face. Metal pulled then threw his left fist up into the air and slammed it straight down into the ground with Sonic hopping back a bit and dodging it. Sonic then grabbed the side of his forehead, around the sphenoid and pulled it down while also ramming his right kneecap into Metal's visor, he did the same thing to his visor but with his left leg, he did it once more with his right kneecap but he put more force into it, cracking the visor and making Metal Prime tumble back a bit. Sonic zipped to the left and around Metal and got behind him with his back turned. Metal Prime spun around quickly but Sonic's right elbow smashed into Metal's visor and he then slapped Metal across the face with his right hand. This caused Metal's head to spin around several times and his body to turn its back to Sonic. It stopped spinning and gave the robot some glowing cyan swirls on his visor but the head popped out with some screws, springs and nails falling out of his neck with only a couple springs and some small wires holding it in and the glowing cyan eyes started flickering. Sonic looked around the area, walked around him, grabbed his head, placed his right foot between his neck and collar piece and pulled his head towards his body. It took awhile but Metal's head popped off and his body flung to the ground back first. Sonic fell on his butt holding Metal Prime's head close to his chest. Sonic tilted it to make the visor face him. Sonic nodded, placed it under his left arm and placed his right hand onto his kneecap, stood up, and pulled the head out of his left arm and placed the head in his right hand. Sonic nodded and tossed the head into the air, twisted his legs to the right, hopped upwards but also spinning to the left, he spun all the way around once and smashed his right foot into the side of his head, launching him through a window on the third floor of some building. "AND IT'S A HOOOOOME RUUUUUN!" Sonic yelled out and twisted his body to the right and sprinted towards the Mobian Spire. After quite a while of running through the rain he slowly but surely reached towards the entrance of the Mobian Spire, Sonic noticed someone at the left side of the tower staring out towards the right. Sonic slowed his pace, turned to the left then right again and recognized it to be Rouge. He trotted up the stairs and stopped about halfway up them. "Yo Rouge, you should get back inside!" Sally turned to Sonic.

"I know that honey."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"Well Sally told me that Shadow got hit by uhhhhh like a silver train or something like that…"

"Rouge, trains run on tracks. Not cement...or stairs"

"Ugh-Sonic you know full well of what I meant." All Sonic did was nod. "That's good enough."

"How many entrances does this tower have?" Rouge shrugged which made Sonic also shrug but also gave her a thumbs and he trotted down the stairs and back onto the puddles. Sonic turned to the right and twisted his body to the left and sprinted along the road. As he ran his feet slowly floated up which caught his attention. Sonic looked at his feet to see he was flying, he looked over his right shoulder to see a face plate like Metal Prime's but dark silver with glowing red eyes. It had a blocky quill that came out of its forehead and two more to the sides and in the center was a small jet engine that was revving up. It seemed smaller than Metal Prime with small black forearms with larger silver and yellow arms with a small black and silver engine with a yellow stripe around the front, the engine itself was like Metal Prime's but had a large black, silver and yellow rocket on the back that was lifting Sonic up. Around the engine were large shoulder pads that covered not only the side but also the front and back, and on the right shoulder pad was a large black word on it: ROBO. The robot had a black fibula with larger silver legs with black, silver and yellow shoes. On top of its jetpack was black, silver and dark purple rifle with a long barrel and a large shoulder pad at the back with ironsights where the scope should be.

"What are YOU supposed to be? **Iron-Robo**?!" The robot nodded and flew higher up. Sonic rolled his eyes and started hitting his right elbow into the robot's face. "Why?!" Sonic hit him again. "Are!" And again. "Their!" Aaaand again. "So!" Once more. "Many! Of! You?!" The robot seemed unflinched by any of his attacks. The two started rising straight up. Sonic in an attempt to escape started flailing his arms and legs frantically. Sonic calmed down and tried kicking the machine which didn't seem to work either. "What could you possibly do that Eggman hasn't?" The two reached high up into the sky around as high as the peak of the Mobian Spire with the two near the edge of the city. Sonic looked forward and saw the Ocean.

"...No~. You wouldn't." The Robo started flying faster forward and stopped going up. "No, no, no, no, no!" The two were above and the near the edge of the city. However it seemed that down below them was Shadow The Hedgehog in the flesh engaging in fisticuffs between two really large robots, one large dark blue robot and a massive silver one. Robo's arm pulled out from Sonic's armpits and he flew with the wind straight down to the Ocean while also falling straight down. "DAAAMN YOU DIIID!" Sonic spun around in circles flailing his arms and screaming his head off as he collided into the Ocean and sunk under water. Sonic's eyes opened and his cheeks puffed out as he sunk down and a bit under the surface. He frantically looked around worried and scared. " _No_ _one's_ _gonna_ _save_ _me!_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _die_ _here_ _in_ _open_ _sea!_ " Sonic yelled in his head. He looked behind himself and saw down into the darkness something coming towards him. " _Is_ _that_ _a..._ " Sonic put most of his attention towards that thing. " _Is that a shark eating a-HOLY SHIT, that's a shark eating a cheeseburger!_ " Sonic yelled in his head while spinning around and flailing his legs under water which produced tons of air which slowly raising him up to the surface. Sonic's head popped out but he didn't take a breath. He started moving forward as his whole body started rising out if the air. Once his legs got to the surface, he blasted off across the water now finally taking a bit breath in as he reached towards the edge where Shadow was, Sonic leaped into the air while moving his legs in front of his body. Sonic saw the Iron Robo and tackled it with his crotch colliding with the bottom of his neck and his arms went around his head with his legs next to his chest somehow his left hand grabbed a four-barreled machine gun on its right shoulder. This flung the two into another road entirely.

Sonic landed on his feet and slowed down with an ear wrenching screech as he inadvertently ripped the machine gun off of the machine's shoulder and Robo tumbled and tumbled as he skidded with Sonic. Eventually the two stopped but Sonic couldn't stop as he headed towards a car so he hopped in the air and blew through a car window and hit the other door with his back against it with Robo sliding onto his feet. "I'm in me mum's car!" Sonic said as he reached behind his back, opened the door, slowly exited the vehicle and he rushed over to Robo, leaped into the air, twisted his body with the right side of his body facing the ground, pulled his legs close to him, Robo stood up and was greeted to two feet smashing into the left side of his face. Sonic landed on his right side and quickly got up as Robo was turned around with his back facing Sonic and the front of him facing a building. Sonic stumbled forward, hopped in the air slightly, curled up into a spin dash and ran through Robo's chest with him slowing around the jet but quickly going through him afterwards. Sonic after spinning through Robo's chest leaving only his head minus his jaw and his grundle region leaving wires, cables and screws sparking and falling everywhere with his visor glitching out, Sonic landed on his belly with his eyes closed, right arm forward with his left arm near his forearm, he quickly forced himself up on his feet and quickly turned to Robo with his right hand flat and coming upwards, the metal part of his right glove slashed up from his jaw and ripped through the head. The Robo fell on its back with only its grundle region keeping it together. Sonic clutched his right hand with his left as he looked down at his masterpiece, nodded, twisted his body to the right and ran back to where Shadow was. Sonic skidded to a halt as he reached the edge. He looked to his right to see Shadow whipping, warping, and running around the two new robots. "YO ITS JAH BOI!" The three stopped in their tracks and looked straight at Sonic who casually walked over to the three while also raising his arms up. "Shad you've seen better." Sonic pointed to Shadow who wiping blood off of the side of his mouth. "Who are these bozos?" The two large robots glared at Sonic.

"I am the designated combat robot called **Mecha** **Monster**. I was built to destroy and conquer for the sake of defeating YOU!" Mecha yelled aiming his right arm at Sonic. He had a very metallic voice but it sounded like it had free to it will unlike the other two, with personality and levels of volume. Mecha was a dark blue bulky robot with thick limbs with black outline around his shoulder, knee and elbow pads. It looked very similar to Sonic but about an inch taller than the four foot eleven hedgehog, wider, made of metal and he had the same number of quills Sonic had but they pointed out and stayed there. He had his visor which looked like Shadow's eyes but had two dim glowing red eyes with orange in the middle and a large crack in the middle. Two large back spines that pointed straight out connected to a large engine similar to Metal's engine with large spiky ended shoulder pads. The bot had thick and long biceps with large forearms with a large spiky elbow pad. He also had very thick legs with a large but really spiky kneepad with large red cone like shoes. The robot also had glowing orange lights around his bicep, tricep, palm of the hands, bottom of the feet and upper legs. "And this is the designated combat mecha dubbed the **Silver** **Titan**. Built as more of an extra exoskeleton than its own being." Sonic took a good look at it and nodded at its sheer size. The mech was several feet taller than Mecha himself, well around seven feet tall. The robot was mostly bright silver with orange-red outline around its visor, inside its ears, the bottom of its shoes, around its wrists, around the shoulder, knee and elbow pads. It looked similar to Sonic in terms of its head with having a sharp black visor like Mecha with bright glowing red eyes with a little orange in the center with a big burned mark on the left side of its face. Its spines looked very different, there were ten spikes with six on the sides, two in the middle and two at the bottom between the middle and sides. The machine had large forearms with grey hands and sharp red claws which reached down to its ankles with a large flat plate on top of the forearms with an opening towards the claws with red fire painted onto the claws and forearms. It had a flat metal chest with large shoulder pads, two back spines and a flat silver Eggman emblem on the front of its chest. The top of its legs looked like its tricep with the bottom of its legs were about the same size as its forearms with red flames painted onto the legs. It had a small little red tipped tail around its back. Around the hip and shoulders were a bit thicker and seemed to have a line in the middle of the mech.

"So who are you based off of?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"He's based off of Shadow."

"Really!"

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled pointing at Sonic. "Don't just be surprised by that things sheer size. It's a mech suit. Mecha came out of that thing."

"...'S a bit much don'tcha think?" Shadow and Mecha shrugged with Silver glaring at Sonic. "So how'd ya get here?" Shadow sighed, lowered his shoulders and growled at the two machines.

 **Shadow**

Shadow was in the tower unlike Sonic who had just left, he trotted out of the radio com room and down the stairs while putting he tightened the gold ring around his right wrist. He had made it to the bottom floor and got up to Rouge's desk and headed out of the door and into the rain. "Not even gonna give me a goodbye kiss?" Rouge said putting her left hand against the wall and leaning towards it while also scratching her thumb with her index finger and looked at Shadow who had stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to Rouge.

"A what?"

"...Since you didn't here me the first time. Ahem. I would like to give you a present." Rouge jogged over to Shadow and placed her right hand under his chin and placed her lips onto his right cheek and left it there for a while while Shadow's face slowly brightened up. He eventually placed his left hand on her face and pushed her away to which she giggled. Shadow glared at her, took his right thumb and wiped the area where she kissed and looked at his thumb to which he scoffed at with a little half smile that quickly disappeared.

"Well time for me to go die again!" Shadow trotted down some stairs sighing loudly with Rouge smiling and crossing her arms. Shadow looked to his right then his left and then something quickly rammed into him and pulled him away with its shoulder against him. Shadow placed his hands on what seemed its back and chest with him gritting his teeth. The two blew through the edge of a building with Shadow tumbling on the ground with the thing running into the sea. Shadow used his left arm to get up and placed his right arm on its bottom side with his fist hitting the ground and facing his shoulder. A giant silver, black and red claw burst from the water and grabbed the edge of the street with Shadow slowly looking at it. Silver Titan rose out of the water and fiercely glared at Shadow who sagged his arms down. Titan stood on both feet and its chest, shoulder, hip and its head all split open to reveal a dark blue machine, Mecha Monster. "You cannot be serious." Mecha stepped out of Titan and landed on the ground and laughed at Shadow. The Titan closed up and folded its arms. "And what are you laughin at." Mecha stopped laughing and waggled his right finger at Shadow.

"I'm laughing at the fact that Titan found you and not our intended target."

"Sonic, i'm assuming."

"Wow aren't you smart."

"What? Am I not a good enough target."

"No, in fact your the perfect target. Sonic is being taken care of by two of our acquaintances."

"Well he's strong enough to kill those two without hesitation. I'll at least give him a break when i'm done with you two!"

"I doubt you can beat the two of us Shadow. You're strong...but not that strong." Mecha quickly swiped his left hand towards Shadow and fired a golden blast of Chaos Energy straight at Shadow who raised his left arm and hit it upwards midair and it threw the blast into the air. Shadow shook his left hand, pulled his right hand to his left side with his arm growing golden, he swiped his hand across to the right and yelled out.

"Chaos Spear!" He fired out as a large ball of golden energy blasted out of Shadow's hand like a spear and collided against Mecha creating an explosion of dust with Shadow quickly running over towards Mecha with his jet shoes slowly boosting him. Shadow jumped in the air, pulled his left fist to the side of his chest and threw it into the cloud and hit something, but a left metal claw came out of the smoke and grabbed Shadow by the throat. The right hand swiped across the dust and revealed Mecha who reeled back his left his and launched it at Shadow who turned bright blue and quickly warped away and behind Mecha. He rammed his elbow straight into the machine's back which seemingly didn't do much. He grabbed the machine's left shoulder and moved him so he faced Shadow, he slammed his right knuckle into the jawline of the robot then again with his left knuckles. Then his jet shoes went off and he quickly rose up and did a backflip with the top of his shoes hitting the bottom of Mecha's chin. As Shadow rose in the air and finished his backflip he pulled his right foot out and his left heel was placed under his bottom and the rockets on the front of the right shoe let loose and Shadow slammed an axe kick straight into the center of Mecha's visor, cracking it. Shadow landed onto the ground, pulled his left foot up and the other foot close to his chest and slammed both of his feet into Mecha's chest and the jets let loose and blasted Mecha away and onto his bottom. Shadow heard Silver Titan start to move and Shadow rolled forward, dodging Titan's right fist which rammed into the ground and broke apart the concrete. Shadow stood on his feet and ran over to Titan, ran up the right arm stuck in the ground, leaped off of the right shoulder and fired a Chaos Spear straight into its face and landed on the ground. Mecha rushed Shadow with him dodging an attack from his right fist then his left fist, the two then grabbed each other's hands and pushed each other back with Shadow's feet bearing the edge. Then the Iron Robo flew above the three of them and let go of Sonic.

"DAAAMN YOU DIIID!" Sonic said screaming his head off with Shadow turning his head over his right shoulder and Mecha looking over Shadow's shoulder as well. Sonic spun in circles in the air and splashed into the water. Shadow took this time to jump and quickly kick Mecha off him with both of his feet and having his jet shoes activating again, blasting Mecha away. At the same time the Silver Titan pulled his arm out and roared at Shadow who backed away a bit right with the Iron Robo right behind him and glared at Shadow.

"You CAN-NOT be serious right now!" The Iron Robo glared at Shadow and out of its back, detaching and resting on its right shoulder was a four barrelled machine gun as it slowly started up, Sonic burst out of the water and slammed his whole body onto the machine and landed the two onto the street.

 **SONIC**

"There you have it, an entire five minutes of incomprehensible action." Mecha said aloud.

"Sounds like you had fun." Sonic noted.

"It wasn't." Shadow growled at Sonic and jogged over to his left side.

"Well guess it's time to slam now." Sonic said spinning his right arm around.

"You two are just pain's in the metal ass that I currently do not have." Mecha said pointing his thumb behind himself.

"Thanks! We take our job very seriously."

"We do not take our job seriously. You are mistaken Sanerk." Shadow said lowering his arms down.

"Love that name. Alright then, let's THROW DOWN!" Sonic yelled as the four of them charged towards each other with Shadow growling, Sonic and Mecha laughing and Titan roaring out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry about deleting Chapter 6 and 7.**

 **Its just that both of those Chapters were very short. So both of them being short, I decided to fuse them together.**

 **Guess it worked out in the end.**

 **So sorry about the inconvenience.**

* * *

 **Tails & Cream**

 **Words:** 1459

 **Created:** November 27, 2016

 **Finished:** December 25th, 2016

* * *

 **Sally & Rouge**

 **Words:** 1954

 **Created:** January 1st, 2017

 **Finished:** February 2nd, 2017

* * *

 **Total Words:** 3610

 **Updated:** February 24th, 2017

* * *

 ** _Act Two:_**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Date: 9 / 19 / 3287**

* * *

Tails and Cream were speed walking all around the workshop getting everything put away and fixed as the alarm already went off. Tails put on his goggles and wrapped his holster belt around his waist, with it going right to left across his chest with Cream also wearing a holster belt like Tails over her dress from left to right with goggles as well. "Cream you got everything?"

"Yep. Ready to rock Tails?"

"Ready to roll Cream!" Tails ran over and turned the lights off as the two jogged over to the hatch towards the Bunnox. Cream fumbled around cause actually looking for a hatch in the dark might've been a bad idea.

"T-Tails I-I can't find it!"

"Wha-What-What'd ya-what'd ya mean you can't find it? Its right here." Tails got on his knees and fumbled around. "Um. Cream I can't find it either."

"Oh isn't this a great predicament we've got ourselves into."

"Hey don't you sass me girl." The door to the workshop then suddenly started to shake. The two bolted their attention towards the door. The door shook as it was completely knocked from its hinges and slammed onto the ground. The light poured and illuminated the room with a semi tall white figure standing in the doorway. A teal visor was visible with red and silver armor like a suit, shoulder and knee pads, and the Eggman Empire logo on the front of her suit near her breasts. The figure pulled out something and fired two beams from the object which collided and burned Tails and Cream and knocked them to the ground. The figure walked into the room and walked between the two and looked around the room. Cream slowly got up as the being's attention diverted away from her as she jump tackled the one who shot her. Cream noticed it was a white hedgehog. The hedgehog landed on its stomach and made a feminine grunt. The hedgehog elbowed Cream's face then pushed herself off of the ground and landed on her back so she could kick Cream away with Cream landing on her back. Both of them fumbled around to get back up. Cream managed to get up and look at the hedgehog before she smashed her palm into Cream's face, having her tumble to the ground and onto her back with Cream clutching her nose as it was broken and bleeding. The hedgehog skipped over to Cream and placed her foot onto Cream's throat and placed pressure onto it.

"Wh...Who?" Cream coughed out.

"Bow to the Eggman Empire for I am Synthia." The white hedgehog commented as she leaned in closer to speak those words. Tails was now seen completely up and he had quite an expansive wrench in his left normal hand as he now approached Synthia and smashed it into her back which made her yell out in pain. Tails then angled and smashed it into her visor and basically shattered it. Synthia landed on her back, quickly turned and placed herself onto her knees as she took off the visor picked glass off of her face since surprisingly none of it got lodged into her face except for one in her right cheek. She took it out and blood dripped from it. Synthia bolted her attention towards Tails who had picked Cream up and now was cleaning the blood around her muzzle. Synthia glared at the two and jogged towards them. Tails turn to her and also jogged towards her. Tails missed a punch to her face as she ducked underneath it and punched the side of his ribs.

"ARGH!" Tails grunted, controting his body around Synthia's fist who pulled her left fist out and clobbered Tails in the muzzle. Tails backed a bit away with his eyes closed yet Synthia came up to him and kicked him in the chest and into a metal table in the back of the room with his back contorting to the table, Tails fell onto his chest and laid there probably unconscious.

"Honestly. Its shocking how you mobians haven't been beaten yet." Synthia said slowly raising her body back into a normal stance.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM TAILS!" Cream yelled out as she tried to jump tackle Synthia by leaping towards her and her ears seemed to boost her speed somehow however Synthia moved to the left and grabbed Cream by the legs and threw her into the right end of the metal table near the left room door. Cream's entire spine slammed into the table and she yelled out in pain. Synthia just rolled her eyes and bolted towards the two at full speed and without hesitation grabbed both of them by the face, moved each other away from one another and slammed them into the ground with their legs high in the air. Synthia went over and picked then wrench up and dropped it onto Tails' face and walked towards the back of the room.

"Is this it? This can't be all Doctor needed me to do…" Synthia trotted around the workshop, having her head bolt in every direction. She walked to the room where Sonic, Shadow and Tails slept in then walked in the other room and walked towards the center of the workshop. She kicked something then noticed the trap door in the back of the room, she knelt down and palmed the ring that would open the door. She grabbed it and pulled the trap door open towards the downstairs and she peeked inside and smiled. She looked over her shoulder and laughed at Tails and Cream. "To bad for you two. Would've just left if this wasn't here." Synthia grabbed the edges of the ladder and rolled down it. Tails slowly moved the wrench off of his face, turned onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his feet and checked Cream who was slowly getting up. Tails quickly bolted towards the ladder and rolled down it. Tails reached the bottom while wiping the blood that came out of his nose as he saw Synthia looking at the Bunnox with something she was throwing the the air in her left hand, it looked like a grenade. Synthia clutched the grenade and a part of it detached and the grenade started beeping.

"Hey!" Tails yelled at Synthia who looked back and smirked at Tails.

"Impressive piece of machinery ya got there. Too bad she's owned by you." She pulled her left arm past the top of her back spine. Tails eyes widened and he ran at full speed at Synthia who chucked the grenade far straight below the mecha. Tails jump tackled her legs, having Synthia fall on top of his back with Tails on his stomach looking at his creation. The grenade clanked against the ground and rolled under the Bunnox. The nade beeped several times as it exploded and knocked down the mecha which landed front first into the ground and shattered the glass, dented the front and had the structure that was holding the mecha up collapsed on top of the Bunnox. The fire broke out of the mecha and spread farther across the room. Tails laid there in disbelief. "Cream and I spent weeks working on that you son of a bitch!" As he rushed from under Synthia he turned a complete one-eighty and grabbed Synthia by the collar and lifted her up with Tails growling at her. Synthia laughed a bit as he glared at her. Tails was then shot in chest by Synthia's blaster near his heart, it left a grey burn across his fur. He dropped Synthia and caused her to land on her back. Tails clutched the part of his chest which was burned and fell to his knees. Synthia scrambled back onto her feet and rushed up the ladder.

Synthia snickered as she sprinted off at full speed out of the house. Tails quickly followed after her with Cream slugging out of the door. The fox's tails began to twirl like a helicopter and give him tremendous speed. Synthia turned around closed her right eye, stuck out her tongue and flipped Tails off with both of her fingers.

"HEY, COME BACK HE-!" Synthia raised her middle fingers up and threw them down and flipped Tails off again as a loud crackle of lightning broke in the sky and sounded like it hit the ground. The unique fox yelled loudly and jumped in the air and bolted back in the workshop and rolled under the table to the right the right of the workshop and cuddled himself up. Cream trotted into the workshop and slowly closed the door behind her and listened for Tails and who was breathing heavily. She slowly got under the metal table and over to her fox and got up next to his right and cupped his face and brought his head to her chest and started rubbing arms. The twined tailed fox's breathed calmed down and he closed his eyes but still whimpered a bit.

"Shhhhh. You're okay Miles, you're okay. You're not afraid, you're not afraid."

"I'm not afraid, i'm not afraid, i'm not...afraid." Another crack of lightning shook the building. "I'M AFRAID, VERY AFRAID!"

"Your good Miles, you're good. By the way she did The Thunderbird to you."

"Hell's that?" Tails said softly.

"Its when you flip someone off at the perfect moment when lightning strikes. Its the ultimate swear…"

"How do you know that?"

"I did...things back then."

"Well in order to do that you have to be a freaking sorcer-." Another loud crack of lightning broke the sky again. "ER!" Tails curled up in a ball and placed his head onto Cream's lap and stayed there as Cream started to pet Tails' head.

"Shhhhhhhh. Shhhh. Shhhh. We're safe in here."

"Are we really?"

"Yes...yes we are."

"...O-okay..."

"...I wonder if the others are okay..."

"...I hope so..."

* * *

 **Sally**

* * *

Sally Acorn resided in the barely lit intercom room with only screens and buttons to brighten up the room, with four other species of Mobian's with Shadow The Hedgehog and Sonic The Hedgehog trotting in, Sonic pointed two finger guns at Sally and fired at her then immediately left the room leaving Sally genuinely confused. Shadow trotted up to Sally and folded his arms. Sally shrugged and turned on a microphone and tapped it with her left index finger twice. "Attention all citizens of Mobotropolis. A large battle is taking place around 4:20pm and we address that all citizens enter the Bunkers now. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill, once again, this is not a drill." Sally turned the mic off and backed away from it and looked at Shadow.

"...Why'd ya say it three times?"

"Cause sometimes Mobians don't believe we have emergencies because they always think their safe."

"What fools. They don't seem to get that we are in an endless war and were not complete experts at this. Good thing you're not up front about that about them. It be utter chaos-keh."

"Well-tah, see what you did there-and that's why the Bunkers exist."

"Haven't been in one yet unsurprisingly.."

"It's mostly just cold steel with food, communication devices, blankets, and entertainment around in their, they have enough food for about two days for about...eight Mobian's." Shadow nodded.

"Seems a little nice."

"Worst part however is having to either hear your apartment be destroyed or hear the chaos outside."

"True…"

"...You'd best catch up with Sonic, otherwise he'll be the only one fighting."

"Hmph. Like he'll get all the glory." Shadow begun to take action towards the doorway.

"Stay safe. We need you two at all times." Shadow waved his right at Sally with his back turned and his left hand grabbing the door knob.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. We're your property. Little freedom. Little speech. Little pay. We understand." Shadow opened the door at jogged through it.

"Wait where did you get tha-." Shadow shut the door, cutting off Sally prematurely. Sally's arms slopped to her sides and she shrugged while heading towards the door herself. "Unbelievable…you four." Sally swept the room with her finger, pointing at the four Mobians. "Stay safe."

"Will do ma'am!" One of them said with a very strong Texan accent. Sally rolled her eyes, smirked, opened the door and walked out, heading downstairs.

* * *

 **Rouge**

* * *

Shadow glared at Rouge, took his right thumb and wiped the area she kissed him to which he looked at his thumb and scoffed at with a little smile that quickly disappeared. "Well time for me to go die again!" Shadow then walked down some stairs and reached the street, Rouge folded her arms and smirked at him. Shadow looked right then left then something large and silver rammed into Shadow and charged across the street. Rouge shook her head and jumped down the stairs to look ahead down the street Shadow was rammed at. Her mouth opened a bit and she looked concerned.

"SHADOW!? AY! YOU AIGHT?!" A silver blur past her but also came up to her chest and smashed something into her, throwing her into the stairs. Rouge's eyes were closed but she slowly opened them to see three robots that resembled each other. They had silver engine's like Metal Prime's, heads like hedgehog's with a visor like Shadow's eye, the amount of quills like Sonic with the same ear length as him. Arms like Metal Prime, legs and feet like Silver Titan. The overall robot was pure silver with glowing yellow eyes. They all had large spikes shoulder pads with the Eggman Empire logo on the left shoulder pad and a serial number on the right shoulder pad. The three robots each had 'SD-3, SD-4, and SD-5' as their serial number. The three walked up the stairs and were in front of the door. Rouge could barely hear but she managed to get up, turn around and peek her head above the stairs to see two jog into the tower with one standing guard but also not turned around. Rouge pulled her white shirt's collar out and reached her hand down into her breasts, lifting out a black bar, she clicked a button and it turned into a stun batton. She slowly got up to the stairs whilst rubbing her back. She leaped and latched onto the robot's back, jabbing the baton into the robot's neck between the neck and the torso with an opening into the actual torso itself, pulled it upwards with all her force and placed her right leg onto its right shoulder and ripped the entire head off. The head of the drone hit Rouge in the face with wires, screws and even nails flying everywhere and when the body fell on its back it leaked out even more machinery.

She pulled the baton up to her with the actual bar completely gone and only the handle was left. Rouge sighed and threw the baton onto the ground and ran to the entrance of the Mobian Spire.

* * *

 **Sally**

* * *

Back at the top of the tower, Sally had just opened the door and instead of heading downstairs, she walked towards the large window and noticed something downstairs. She forze as she noticed a silver object lying on the ground with its another object flung into another direction. Sally tried to lean in closer to get a better look but was interrupted to loud clanking coming from the stairs to which Sally jumped back and slowly started to move back towards the intercom room. Just as Sally's left hand grasped the doorknob and her right hand holding her sword handle, one of the Drone rushed up the stairs and sucker punched Sally's left cheek, throwin her to the ground with a loud thud. Another Drone came up the stairs with the one with the SD-3 kicking the door down with SD-3 entering and SD-5 starting to enter but was interrupted by Sally rolling onto her belly then bolting to her feet and unsheathing her rapier sword and slashing SD-5's visor with the tip having the sword swing to her right side with the Drone backing up a bit in shock. Sally rushed forward swing the rapier sword once again but to the left. Sally aimed the tip and the tip of the sword slammed into the side of the Drone's head but it managed to be pierced and the entire blade went into the right side (Sally' right) of the Drone's head and came out the other side. Sally gritted her teeth and her left hand reached and grabbed the blade on the left side of its head and moved her entire body and the blade to the far right. This kept the Drone's body stationary but its head violently turned to Sally's right. Sally did this again making then head completely backwards. She did this twice more, making it so that the head when around the body completely. Sally placed her boot around the chest and completely pulled the head off, screws, wires and springs flew out and spilled out of the head and the body everywhere. With the head still on the swords blade, Sally swung it down and the head hit the ground and bounced towards the window. Sally looked towards the doorway with three unconscious bodies each with stran coming from their chests and another one with their face being pressed against the console by the Drone's right hand and its left hand had steam or smoke coming from it.

Sally growled as she sprinted at full speed with her rapier sword in front of her, against her stomach and rammed the sword straight into the back left side of the Drone, throwing it to the ground. Sally grabbed the Mobian and pushed him towards thhe doorway. "GO! GET HELP!" She raised a finger to the doorway as she yelled at the Mobian who nodded and bolted out of the room. A soft clank could be heard behind Sally as soon as she turned her head she was clobbered in her left cheek by the Drone and tumbled towards the doorway and fell onto the console. Sally quickly turn to face the robot and managed to bend her knees and back to dodge another sucker punch by the robot, she fell on her back but kicked the robot with both of her feet which moved it back of course. Sally lifted her legs up and jumped onto her feet as soon as the robot charged her. Sally twirled to the left and basically did a three sixty as she slammed the end of her boot into the jawline of the Drone, throwing it into the console this time. The robot's visor then started going haywire as this quiet yet ear wrenching sound filled the room. Sally winced as she rushed for her sword, which she grabbed and ran across the entire back of the Drone, ripping and splitting its entire back open BUT it didn't rip the entire robot in half which Sally wanted. Her sword flew through the air, twirling and ended up giving Sal a small cut on her left cheek this caused her sword to clank to the ground as she couldn't get a good grip after the split and the cut jolted her away from the sword.

Sally turned to face the victory she hoped but was meant with the robot recovering from the ear wrenching sound and had grabbed ahold of her throat with its right hand and slammed her back against the console near the back of the room and raised its left fist which was shaking, creaking and rumbling as it kept pulling back. Sally couldn't do anything but try to pull the robot's arm off her throat but it was fruitless. As the robot seemed ready to end Sally, a loud and ferocious bang echoed the room and the robot's head cocked to its right as its eyes disappeared, let go of Sally and fell to the ground with a loud smash with all sorts of parts spilling to the ground. Sally held her left hand to her throat as she got off of the console and looked at the doorway to see Rouge standing there with a pistol in her hand with smoke coming out of the barrel but it was on her head as she was holding her ears down and trying to cover up a sound. Sally realized something and panicked as she bolted towards the console and pressed many buttons, switches and finally slammed on a large red button and the ringing stopped. Rouge now on her knees with her head down moved her hands away from her ears and looked up at Sally and hopped to her knees and ran over towards Sally. "Ms. Sally, you alright?"

"Yeah but…" Sal started panting for the first time today. "We need to get these soldiers to first aid, their injured." Rouge nodded and jogged over to the three Mobians laying on the ground all unconscious while Sally looked back at the console.

"Question. What was that violent deafening sound earlier?" Rouge got one of them on her back and another in her arms. "Ms. Sally?" Rouge looked up at Sally who was opening up a window on one of the console screens.

"...shit."

"Wh-What is it?"

"...ummm…the uhhh-the ummm-the **Universal SOS Broadcaster** was accidentally activated while we were battling." Sally said as she turned to face Rouge with a distraught look upon her face.

"...nah…shit…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Words:** 4,608

 **Date Created:** 2 / 3 / 17

 **Date Finished:** 3 / 5 / 17

* * *

 ** _Act Two:_**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **DATE: 9 / 19 / 3287**

* * *

Unknowing to Sonic and Shadow, it had stopped raining. Along with that a small streak of blood drizzled down the side of Shadow's eye and cheek as a wound had opened up below his left ear as he rose up from the ground as he was thrown to the ground thanks to the one he was fighting which was the Silver Titan which now focused its attention onto Sonic was currently grabbing Mecha's head and slamming his visor directly into Sonic's right knee cap. Sonic grinned as he bent his body backwards and slammed the top of his foot into Mecha's chin as he proceeded to do a back flip then land with his left knee on the ground,his right foot planted on the ground and with one swift move he leapt forward and clobbered Mecha's face, hitting the top left side of his face and visor.

Shadow now finally standing on his feet, wiped away the blood that now drizzled onto the corner of his mouth. Shadow growled as he raised his hands up to his sides and opened both of his hands' palms. Lime electricity surged out from his Inhibitor Rings and into the center of his palms and two balls of lime Chaos Energy appeared and completely surrounded both of his hands. " _Chaos_!" He yelled out and pulled his left hand back and launched it forward. " _SPEAR_!" The Chaos Spear flew through the air after being unleashed by Shadow and blew up against Titan's back making it miss a shot it fired at Sonic, causing a large cloud of dust with a lime tint and lime electricity around it. Shadow smiled as even though he couldn't see the results of his attack and threw the other one in his right hand and that one made an even bigger dust of cloud with a lime tint and electricity. Shadow dropped to his right knee and a grin emerged on his face while closing his left eye lid. Out of the dust cloud, a pink bolt of energy with some yellow mixed in flew at Shadow and blew up across his chest, searing it, throwing him to the ground and caused him to loudly groan.

"Hey Shadow! Can you stop sucking dick and actually do something?!" Sonic yelled at Shadow as he was holding Mecha Monster in a hand to hand grip lock and was kicking the robot in the shin as Shadow turned onto his belly and with his left forearm on the ground and rose himself to his feet with a vein popping out of the right side of his head.

"You want something?" Shadow growled under his breath. He turned to face Silver Titan which was once again facing Sonic and firing his beam attacks at who just so happened to keep hitting Mecha. Shadow's whole body leaned forward and he casually walked towards Silver Titan while raising his hands up to his sides. His Inhibitor Rings had magenta electricity surged out of them then ignited Shadow's hands in a pure white fire with magenta surrounding it which consumed his hand. "I'll give ya something." The fire like Chaos Energy was being fueled by Shadow's anger. Shadow clenched his fist and his jet shoes boosted him towards Silver Titan, he then fell down and started sliding. He managed to slid right up to the bottom of Silver Titan's back who once again turned to the right and completely around but didn't see Shadow.

" _CHAOS_!" Shadow yelled out which caused Silver Titan to look down to see his target, on his back, having his elbows hit the ground, his whole body facing him, his legs spread out and he then pushed forward as all of the energy within his hands, " _FLARE_!" Shadow screamed as he thrusted his arms straight at Silver Titan and then out of nowhere, a massive beam of pure white, purple and red magenta Chaos Energy poured out of his hands as the beam engulfed Silver Titan. The magenta Chaos beam flew into the air but dissipated after being in the air for a while as the beam disappeared entirely, only being their for a couple seconds. Shadow panted as steam was disappearing from his hands thanks to the wind in the air. "Good enough for ya." What was left of Silver Titan was Silver Titan but only the back was left with the front completely eviscerated and melted, the entire head of Silver Titan was gone as the machine creaked and leaned forward. Shadow's jet shoes powered up and flung his legs straight up to which he carried the momentum and flipped backwards as he saw Silver Titan slam into the ground. As Shadow turned he saw Sonic getting clobbered in the left cheek bone by Mecha, Sonic on the other hand slid on his feet and turned around to face Mecha with his right arm wobbling to his side and his right eye half closed. Shadow took his opening and bolted towards Mecha, he jumped into the air while twisting his spine back and back flipping in the air as he twisted his body to the left during the flip. Shadow pulled his legs towards his chest and as he got near Mecha in the air, he slammed both of his feet into Mecha's face, throwing him to the ground. Shadow landed on his side but quickly rushed to his feet and pointed above Sonic's left shoulder. "Go! Go find other robots!" Sonic looked passed his right shoulder, turned back to Shadow with a confused expression.

"What, why?"

"I got Mecha, so go find other ones!"

"Wait...so you want me to leave?" Shadow violently nodded. "You think you can take Mecha by yourself?" Shadow nodded once again. "Remember, show, don't tell!"

"I'll kill you myself!" Shadow yelled as he turned to Mecha who was now getting up. Shadow rushed over to him and jumped on top of him, holding him to the ground yet it didn't seem like Shadow's weight wasn't affecting Mecha at all. Sonic looked over at the 'corpse' of the Silver Titan and nodded.

"Wish I had a zipper on my lips." Sonic chuckled out and just lazily boosted off down the road. Shadow struggled to keep himself on top of Mecha but all Mecha did was push off the ground and slam Shadow onto the ground with Mecha on top with his chest facing the sky. Mecha bounced off Shadow and quickly turned around to raise his right foot above Shadow's chest. Shadow's action was to use his Jet Shoes to boost away from Mecha with his back sliding on the ground. Mecha let gravity take control of his foot and he slammed on top of Shadow's left foot. All that came out of it was not blood but wires, screws, metal plates and all sorts of machinery. It blew up and created a small explosion of electricity that burned Mecha's right foot. Shadow however kept going backwards with his left foot detaching away. Shadow leaned his hands back and flipped himself backwards and onto his right foot with him keeping his balance.

"HUH?!" Mecha yelled out loud as he lifted his right foot up for inspection. Shadow hopped in the air lightly and his Jet Shoe let loose and he flew through the air like Superman. He smashed his right fist across Mecha's face and as he kept flying, he uppercutted Mecha in the chin which made him travel with Shadow who then slammed both of his fists into Mecha's face, more specifically his visor and threw him to the ground. Shadow aimed his right Jet Shoe straight into the air and shot down and on top of Mecha. Shadow was sitting on his chest with his knees under Mecha's armpits. Shadow pulled his right fist back and took a quick jab at his visor, cracking it. Mecha, in retaliation, sucker punched Shadow in the left side of his jaw with his right fist. Shadow, now enraged, had red purple and green Chaos Energy burst out from his hands. Shadow grabbed Mecha's right forearm with his left hand then his right hand grabbed his tricep and at both parts, the arm itself was melting with Shadow's hands folding into his arm. Mecha, with his left hand, grabbed Shadow's right Jet Shoe and growled at him. Shadow, after melting most of Mecha's right arm, tore it off, threw it behind him and then he heard a loud crush as he looked at his right Jet Shoe which was completely destroyed. Shadow looked down, with fire in his eyes, the Chaos Energy around his hands went wild. All Shadow did was snag the tricep of Mecha's left arm and it just tore off from sheer power.

"Death to all who oppose me!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed the side of Mecha's head with the Chaos Energy burning away at his head. His visor cracked then popped off. Shadow dug his fingers into Mecha's head and tore off the metal plates around his face and head and threw it behind him. Shadow pulled his fists into the air and above his head and slowly opened them. Shadow slammed his fists into Mecha's head. A shock wave of Chaos Energy punched out if the ground and the head. Mecha's head was completely gone and disintegrated. Shadow leaned back and fell onto his back onto the pavement, panting heavily. Shadow leaned over to his right Jet Shoe and detached it, leaving a silver bud with golden orbs around the side of the bud. Shadow fell onto his back and heard an explosion to the far distance to which he looked over to his left and saw smoke coming from the streets. Shadow sighed.

* * *

 **Sonic**

* * *

Sonic lazily trotted out of a clothing store wearing the jacket he promised to wear a while ago. It was a cobalt blue jacket with two pockets near the bottom and two pockets near the breast area, it had no hood instead it had a tuck out collar. The jacket was open and was a zip up. The inside of the jacket was baby blue with the inside of all four collars baby blue as well. The sleeves were somewhat long so he tucked them over the golden rings but not over the majority of his gloves. Apparently there were two large openings in the back for his two back spines to poke through. The zipper was cobalt blue as well. He swayed his hands and hit the bottom back of the coat, pushing it back. Sonic scoffed and put his hands in the bottom pockets.

"Welp, there goes my spendings...well. I do look snazzy." He said as he twisted his arm under and over. Sonic started to slowly walk forward then sped himself up. He was going his normal speed which to most Mobians was an olympic sprinter. "Man, there's a whole lot of nothing around here. I think that Shadow just wanted bragging rights-oh my name is Shadow and I destroyed Mecha Monster AND Silver Titan-congrats Shadow, so did I…" Sonic mocked aloud, he tried his best to sound like Shadow. Sonic looked up and saw to bright faded white beams in the clouds. Sonic hopped upwards and he skidded on his heels to a halt. Out of nowhere and suddenly a giant maroon and black object landed right in front of Sonic. Sonic stared in shock as he laid his eyes on the new enemy. The new enemy was a giant mecha. First the chest was a giant sideways oval, it was red on the top and black on the bottom. In the middle of the red were five large lights that produced dimmed white light and a large green glowing circle pad under the lights. Around the left and right of them were two giant shoulder pads each with a large shiny orb as the socket with a red spear on the top of the shoulder with a yellow strip around it which connected to a large long iron bar which connected to a long and large cylinder with six large holes around in a circle with another one in the middle. There were also short legs. The leg was composed of four orbs with two large ones at the top. The four orbs were the same size except the large one at the top. The feet were surprisingly small. Made of four small iron bars each with an orb connected to the end. These two four-toed feet were keeping this whole thing upwards. Now the back had three long curved steel pipes on each side with a total of six steel pipes. Two on the sides at the top of the red half, aiming upwards and one on them at the bottom of the red half, aiming downwards on each side. Now in the dead middle and at the top of the machine was clear glass with the warlord Dr. Eggman himself, grinning at his new fierce toy. Sonic slowly placed his right hand onto his forehead while leaning his head back, the hand slid down his face and he looked up the machine. "Impressive toy ya got there Scrambles!"

"Ohohoho! You don't know the third of it!" The doctor laughed out as he pointed at his nuisance. "It's a pleasure seeing you again after all these months!" Sonic grinned as he heard those words.

"I forgot how much of a joy SHELL you are Eggman!" Sonic chuckled out as he put his hands to his waist.

"It's what I do!" Eggman said as he bowed in his mech. "Do you like the show I put on for you?" Eggman said as he raised his arms into the air. Sonic put his left hand to his chest and gasped.

"You put this all on for me?" Sonic said in a light voice. "Boy do I feel special! I mean you did terrorize the entire city but boy oh boy! I'll make some waffles with the yok I've been given! Just for the two of us."

"Ehahahaha! Why thank you! It's my pleasure!" Eggman ran his right index finger and thumb across his mustache.

"So. What's this little beast we got here?" Sonic said as his hand turned to where the under part of it was facing upwards, he pointed his index finger at the mecha along with his thumb pointed straight out.

"This? This is the **Ultra-Hyper Prototype-0**! A machine built from the years of battling you! It was built to match you in physical combat...I plan to work on the speed factor-but this is the best you're getting!"

"Hm! Pretty impressive craftsmanship you got there scrambles! Am I supposed to fear it? Cause I think it's doing the opposite." Sonic said as he gleefully closed his eyes and stuck half his tongue out.

"Don't mock me! I will make this road your grave!"

"Besides the machine needs a shorter, less complicated name. Call it something unique like the **Egg Giant** -I mean...it does LOOK like a giant egg…"

"First it's not a giant, second; it's not an egg, thirdly; how dare you critique my creations without seeing its true power! Fourthly-"

"I don't know. Just call it something like...dragoon...you know...like a mounted infantry! I mean it's a good looking mech-don't get me wrong-."

"Fourthly; you are in no position to make demands like that! Only I make demands! Like i'm the only one who will destroy you!"

"Just try it Scrambles!"

"Stop it with that name!" Eggman said as he slammed his fists onto his controls. Sonic laughed softly and noticed something in the air. Sonic grinned as he slowly backed up, taking quick glances at the air. "What's the matter...scared?"

"Gonna be adding some salt to MY eggs." Sonic took a glance at the sky and pointed his thumb in the air. Eggman himself looked upwards and in that exact second, a red blur collided into the right side (Sonic's right.) of Eggman's mech, hitting between the shoulder pad and the cockpit. The entire mech folded in on itself as most of it ripped and tore apart but some of it just blew up. The entire right arm ripped off and flung into the air while Eggman's **Eggmobile** , a white spherical pod with the lower hemisphere black and on each side it has a glowing orange stripe and a backwards-facing engine with a vent on the front. The front of the pod has three blue LED bulbs inside a circle for headlights. Up front, it also has a light red windshield with black tints along the sides. Near the back is a large red couch-like seat. The Eggmobile ejected out of the mech and landed near the right arm. All of this created a massive amount of dust and particles flying everywhere. Sonic shielded his face by raising his right arm above his face and his left arm under face. Sonic laughed loudly as he lowered his arms. "Looks like you need some more brain power eggface!" Emerging from the dust cloud was Knuckles The Echidna who had his left arm on his right shoulder as he moved his right arm in circles. Sonic high fived Knuckles when he had gotten near him and laughed aloud as he saw Eggman's Eggmobile, with him inside of it, fly off.

"Damn you Sonic! Don't think you've won this!" Eggman roared out.

"I'll be having my victory with bacon! Have fun on your next try!" Sonic yelled as he clapped his hands high in the air. "Now take yo forces and fry yourself to sleep!" Eggman growled and he and his Eggmobile flew away from the remains of his beloved mech. Sonic looked at Knuckles with a grin on his face. "Get it? Fried? As in fried the food-."

"Yeah I got it." Knuckles chuckled out. Sonic looked down at the remains of the mecha which was a discussing mess.

"What a horrifying scene…" The Blue Blur then looked up at Red Rad. "Did we discuss that tactic? Or did we make that up?"

"Think we made it up…" Sonic nodded in response.

"That was awesome dude, but why did you come here?"

"Oh, I heard explosions and gunfire from Angel Island so I jumped off the island and flew over here to check it out. I saw Eggman and gunned for it."

"Sweet."

"Nice coat."

"Jacket. And thanks. Just bought it." Sonic's right arm vibrated but only for a second. Sonic rolled his coat's sleeve up and tapped a finger on the wrist communicator's screen which turned it on. "Oh hey it's five. Aaaaand Sally texted me…well more specifically, she sent an all text..."

"What's it say?"

"It's says; 'To everyone on the battlefield, please report to the Mobian Spire immediately, we have a major announcement.'...okay…" Sonic shrugged and turned to face the way he had came. "We should check up with Shadow."

"What? Why?"

"Cause its Shadow, Knux. Who knows what's happening with him."

"Then what are we waiting for."

"Nothing." Sonic said as he bolted down the street at a jogging pace, fast enough for Knuckles to catch up with him. Sonic and Knuckles had jogged back to the edge of the city to where Shadow was. Sonic noticed Shadow on his back and dashed over to him, speeding away from Knuckles. Sonic reached to Shadow. "Yo Shads, you al-HOLY-." Sonic quickly stopped and noticed Shadow's missing feet. Sonic did several confusing gestures in front of his chest with his left fist. "...WOW!" Sonic did several more gestures but with his right fist. "That is-wow-that is very surprising-YOU HAVE METAL FEET!?" He yelled at Shadow who scoffed at him.

"I was pretty sure I told you this…"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't." Sonic said while nodding his head. Knuckles managed to catch up to Sonic and put his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Che…" Sonic pointed at Shadow with just his right index finger.

"Knuckles, YOU pick him up." Sonic said as he looked at Knuckles who looked back at Sonic.

"Why me?" Knuckles voice cracked. Sonic trotted away from the two and turned to face the direction of the Mobian Spire.

"I'm not qualified enough to carry him. I'm not THAT strong!" Sonic yelled as he raised his hands in front and above his shoulders. Knuckles shrugged and picked up Shadow in a bridal style.

"Do NOT carry me like this!" Shadow growled at Knuckles.

"Want me carry you on my back?" Knuckles asked Shadow while glaring at him. Shadow gritted his teeth in anger but only crossed his arms.

"C'mon Knuckles. Sally is waiting for us." Sonic said as he waved for Knuckles to follow him.

"She is?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, dunno why though." Sonic and Knuckles jogged all the way back to the Mobian Spire with Shadow still in Knuckles' arms. It took quite a while but when the three got there they were surprised with the fact that there was a decapitated silver Metal Sonic just laying there but also Rouge standing at the doorway with her arms crossed, her legs outwards and her eyes looking at the three of them.

"Took you boys long enough!" Rouge yelled at them while tapping her watch that was on her right wrist.

"S-O-R-R-Y. We were picking up Shadow who apparently does not have feet…" Sonic said as he pointed the entirety of his hands at Shadow who was in Knuckles' arms. At the same time when Rouge notice this, Cream and Tails trotted up the stairs together and met up with the others.

"Oh hey guys." Tails softly said.

"Sup bro." Sonic said as he put his left hand to his side.

"Are we going inside?"

"Yeah we were." Sonic said with a loud tone. Tails looked between Rouge and Sonic then walked into the Mobian Spire with the rest tagging along. Sonic took off his jacket and threw it over his right shoulder. The mobians went in one at a time with Rouge in front, Tails second, Cream third, Sonic fourth, Knuckles and Shadow lastly. The six mobians travel across the Mobian Spire and up to the control room where Sally was all alone looking at some of the computer screens. When the six came in, Rouge, who was in the front, knocked on the wall which caught Sally's attention. She looked at the six with concern among her face.

"Did everything go alright out there?" Sally asked as she gave most of her attention to Sonic who shrugged at the question. She noticed Shadow in Knuckles' arms, Shadow had his arms crossed and seemed a little peeved with being held bridal style.

"Put me in a chair you buffoon." Shadow growled out. Knuckles put Shadow in a chair near his left and moved it to face Sally.

"Why'd ya call us?" Tails asked as he placed his left wrist onto his right metal arm's elbow and stretched it out.

"Well since no one's injured-."

"-Hey, can someone call a veterinary?" Knuckles said as he clutched both of his triceps and laid against the wall.

"Why? What happened?"

"Its nothing much just...these pythons are SICK!" Knuckles yelled out as he flexed his arms out showing everyone his ferocious muscles.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic and Tails yelled aloud in unison. Sally rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself as Sonic and Tails jumped and high fived Knuckles. Shadow snorted with Rouge laughing aloud and question marks floating around Cream. The six of them calmed down relatively quickly.

"No but all serious now-why'd ya call us." Sonic said with a smile and pointing his right index finger at Sally. Sally rubbed her eyes with her index finger and her thumb and sighed loudly.

"You guys are gonna hate this…" Sally said softly and waved her hand in the air and let it rest to her side. "We implemented a feature into this tower. Its called the Universal S.O.S. Beacon."

"This already sounds like it leads to problems." Shadow said as he tilted the chair back. "What does it do?"

"It...um...it sends out a high frequency wave across the world and beyond. The whole point of it was too send out a distress signal if Mobotropolis or Mobius were to ever fall to Eggman or any other kind of force. Aaaaand we may have accidentally activated it." Everyone minus Rouge and Sally had a look a pure confusion. Sonic jumped forward and aimed his hands outwards.

"WHY IS THAT A FEATURE!?" Sonic yelled out.

"I knew you were all gonna make a fuss out of this."

"WHY WOULDN'T WE BE?! You just sent a distress signal into outer space and across the planet that isn't even in distress anymore!"

"Wait, wait, wait, what does this all exactly mean?" Cream said as even more question marks floated around her head.

" **Aliens**." Sally said bluntly. Sonic dropped his jacket and walked out of the room. A few seconds later he walked back into the room and picked his jacket up and threw it back over his shoulder.

"When?" Tails asked.

"Who knows. It was sent recently but it could take days, weeks, months even years." Rouge said as she walked up to Sally's left side.

"Greaaat. We don't even know WHEN there gonna show up. Faaantastic." Shadow grumbled aloud.

"But won't the aliens be nice?" Cream asked.

"I mean...there ALIENS...WHY would they care about us?" Shadow asked as he turned the chair to face Cream.

"Well it doesn't matter. There coming soon. We don't know when. That's the biggest problem. So we'll have to assume they're coming soon. We'll have to assume one of two things. Either one: It's a single powerful alien. Or two: An entire army of aliens." Sonic said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Just another challenge we'll have to overcome." Tails said as he folded his arms

with all of the others nodded and agreeing with Tails.

"I'll bring **Cheese** with me this time. He has really wanted to join me in these battles lately…" Cream noted.

"Your **Chao**?" Tails asked as he looked at Cream who nodded at him.

"Upgrades, gear, techniques...guns. We need it all." Shadow said as he looked at everyone.

"Course you want guns." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Alright, we're gonna get prepped and whenever they come. They'll feel the pain!" Sally said aloud as she raised her fist in the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled out loud while also raising their dominant hands into the air. "I'm gonna contact Eggman and tell him the situation." Sonic said while quickly lowering his fist and checking his wrist communicator. "He'll help us and we'll help him. All we gotta do is keep calm and fight on!"


	8. NOTICE

p style="text-align: center;"Hello./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm not going to go into full detail but I currently will not be able to upload an new Sonic Infinity chapters fro quite a while./p  
p style="text-align: center;"This is temporary and I will return back to Sonic Infinity some day but for now, I will have to put the series on hold./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for understanding and thank you for reading./p 


End file.
